My angel of music
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Dumbledore resolve que os alunos façam uma peça intitulada “The Phantom of the Opera”, mas a história não sai como deveria ser...DG...REVIEWS, PLEASEE!Cap 6 ON! rewiews?Por favor?
1. Chapter 1

Resumo: Dumbledore resolve que os alunos façam uma peça intitulada "The Phantom of the Opera", mas a história não sai como deveria ser...Ice + Fire -Por favor, essa é a minha primeira fic de HP, sejam bonzinhos!-

My angel of music

Cap 1 – O livro…

O inicio do ano letivo estava próximo, havia uma certa euforia no Beco Diagonal...Os bruxos haviam decidido comprar os materiais ao mesmo tempo, dizia a Senhora Weasley enquanto andavam por entre as pessoas, em seus calcanhares estava a pequena Gina Weasley, sendo seguida por um impaciente Ron juntamente com Hermione, rindo de qualquer bobagem que Ron sem querer falou, e Harry, distraído olhando as corujas, que piavam...

- Certo garotos, eu irei comprar agora os livros que vocês irão usar...Podem olhar outras coisas, nos encontramos daqui á...Anh...Meia hora? – Disse a Senhora Weasley enquanto olhava o relógio com um certo olhar de dúvida...

- Pode ser mãe... – Ron resmungou enquanto Gina lhe lançou um olhar fuzilante...

- Claro mãe, na frente da Floreios e Borrões? – Gina tentou, mais uma vez segurar a briga, dando um doce sorriso á mãe.

- Sim, Gina...Tente segurar o seu irmão, sim?Não quero mais brigas... – A Senhora Weasley sorriu sem jeito se lembrando da ultima briga entre Ron e um garoto da Sonserina que ofendera Hermione...

Ron se virou para os amigos quando sua mãe já havia ido embora – Vamos aonde primeiro?

- Tenho que comprar alguns ingredientes para a aula de poções... – Hermione falou com simplicidade, parecendo ter parado de rir de Ron.

- Certo, vamos então...Nos acompanha Gina? – Harry falou para a Weasley mais nova e ela, como sempre, corou...

- Na...Na verda...de eu tenho...Que...Que compr...ar...outras coi...sas... – Ela falou, meio sem jeito, mesmo depois de ter desistido de Harry ela ainda perdia as palavras quando ele sorria e se dirigia á ela...

- Ah...Certo, nos vemos na Floreios e Borrões depois então? – Ele perguntou de longe, enquanto era arrastado por Hermione e Ron...Gina somente afirmou com a cabeça...

Ela ficou olhando os três indo em direção á lojas de velas e ingredientes para poções, e logo que eles saíram da sua visão Gina se lembrou que ia se encontrar com Colin...

- Afff... "Gina, deixa de ser burra!O Harry nunca vai querer nada com você, lembra que você já tinha chegado á essa conclusão faz muuuito tempo?" – Ela continuava a sua briga interna, andando de olhos fechados pela rua, tentando fazer aquela voz irritante parar...Até que trombou com alguém que a lançou direto ao chão...

- Olha por onde anda sua idiota! – O garoto de olhos cinzentos olhou-a com extremo desprezo – Tem que ser uma Weasley mesmo! – Se virou e saiu andando a passos largos pelo Beco...Gina ainda estava incrédula, ele apareceu e se foi tão rápido que ela nem teve tempo de indagar nada...

- Afff...Maldito Malfoy! – Ela se levantou, tirou a sujeira das roupas e seguiu para o lugar de encontro com Colin...

Assim que chegou perto da sorveteria Colin se aproximou e abraçou-a tão rápido que quase que os dois vão ao chão...

- Também é bom te ver! – Ele sorriu e puxou sua mão, levando-a para dentro da sorveteria...

- Gina, você já viu a sua lista de materiais?

- Recebi, mas minha mãe pegou a lista de todos logo pela manhã e já veio ao Beco...

- Então você não viu? – Colin parecia, levemente surpreso, era como se ele estivesse falando de uma das festas mais badaladas de todos os tempos e ela nem saber que já tinha acontecido... – Então dá uma olhada no livro que nós vamos ter que ler! – Ele remexeu na mochila e tirou um livro preto com letras em prata "The Phantom of the Opera"...

- Que legal, vamos ter que ler isso? – Ela pegou o livro e começou a olhar suas páginas...

- Não só ler...Você realmente não leu a lista de materiais? – Gina lhe lançou um olhar mortífero e ele continuou – Então depois olhe por que aí você vai saber que personagem é você...

- Quem é você Colin? – Os olhos dela estavam cheios de alegria...E ansiosidade...

- Sou um tal de Andre...Ele é um dos novos donos do teatro... – Colin falou meio sem jeito...

- Que legal...Você falou com a Luna?É que eu não consegui falar com ela durante esse ultimo mês...

- Pelo que eu soube, ela que deu a idéia do teatro para Dumbledore e ele achou uma ótima oportunidade para haver uma confraternização entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória...Sabe...A rivalidade entre as casas...

- Anh...Eu...Posso dar uma olhada esse livro? – Ela perguntou ansiosa

- Claro!Mas sabe...Esse livro não é o original! – Ele falou antes de entregar o livro

- Como...?

- Esse livro é uma adaptação, pelo que eu soube...

- Colin...E qual livro nunca teve alteração?

- Só que esse é diferente...Ele é a adaptação do musical! – Colin soltou um gritinho abafado

- Que legal... – Gina parou por breves momentos(login...login...login...100!) – Perae...Vamos ter que cantar!

- Gina!Olha o escândalo!

- Anh...Desculpe! – Gina corou levemente, ás vezes ela tinha essas explosões...Era comum em sua família

- Quer saber o que acontece na peça? – Gina subitamente levantou o rosto e seus olhos brilhavam...

- Coooooonta! – Com aquela carinha fofa Gina conseguia derreter até o mais machão dos homens, tá bom que o Colin ia agüentar...

- Tá bom! – Colin fez cara de pouco caso, mas por dentro estava gargalhando – A história começa em um teatro, o teatro Opera Populaire, onde a moça principal é somente uma garota do coro, até que a Prima Dona resolve não cantar mais naquele lugar, por pura birra eu acho!Anh...Continuando...Ela encontra seu amor de infância, que por acaso vai ser algum gato do colégio!Aiai...Tá bom não me olhe assim, eu continuo! – Gina já estava meio impaciente com os comentários de Colin – Certo...Anh...Então ela é levada ao subterrâneo do teatro por uma figura estranha e sombria, que sempre esteve com ela quando ela era pequena, resumindo um triangulo amoroso!Não é fofis? – Colin perguntou com os olhos tão sonhadores e cheios de estrelas que ela teve que concordar...

Gina olhou o relógio, já se passara muito da meia hora...

- Colin, a gente se escreve, a gente se vê em Hogwarts, a gente se fala, sei lá!Mas eu tenho que ir agora! – Gina dá um beijo no rosto do amigo e sai correndo em direção á Floreios e Borrões...

- GINA! – A mãe literalmente berrou quando a viu – Aonde você esteve?Não falei meia hora?

-Desculpe mãe... – Gina abaixou a cabeça, um pouco sem jeito.

- Tudo bem...Vamos para casa para vermos se a roupa serve em você... – A Sra. Weasley falou animada

- Roupa?

- Sim querida...A sua roupa de anh...qual era o nome dela?Christine?Ah que seja!É uma personagem da peça de Dumbledore! – Ela se virou e foi em direção ao Caldeirão Furado.

- Ron...

- O que foi? – Ele estava meio mal humorado

- Como a mamãe pagou essa roupa? – Ela estava preocupada, sabia da situação financeira da família e por isso ficava aflita com coisas novas...

- Dumbledore está pagando praticamente tudo...Não se preocupe – Ron pareceu ficar mais calmo diante do rosto triste da irmã...

Entraram no Caldeirão Furado e voltaram á boa e velha "Toca", Gina logo que entrou começou a ler o livro, as músicas eram lindas!Dumbledore tinha muito bom gosto!

- Gina querida, venha experimentar a roupa! – Sua mãe apareceu na porta do quarto e logo depois desceu...

Gina entrou no quarto da mãe, tudo ali cheirava á hortelã e canela, uma combinação estranha, mas que lembrava seus pais...

- Vamos abrir? – A mãe perguntou e logo em seguida Hermione fechou a porta.

- Desculpa Gina, mas eu também queria ver a sua roupa! – Mione sorriu meio sem graça...

Gina foi até aquele grande pacote e tirou o grosso laço que estava fechando a caixa, quando abriu tirou um vestido muito comprido e bonito, todo branco e com várias pérolas enfeitando...

- Gina, ainda tem mais... – Hermione apontou para uma outra roupa ali dentro

Era um vestido preto com capuz, era delicado de tecido leve que lhe parecera um tanto triste, e logo abaixo dele havia uma roupa um pouco mais...Que outra palavra ela usaria?Bom, só existia uma palavra para se dizer: Sexy!

Era um vestido comprido, prata, com fendas laterais, ela provavelmente teria que usar meias que chegassem até acima do joelho para aquilo ficar mais bonito...E ainda tinha uma espécie de casaco, comprido e fino para colocar por cima...

Outros três vestidos foram tirados da caixa(era uma caixa realmente grande gente!É sério!), um que era vermelho e preto, lembrando um estilo espanhol ou cigano, outro era levemente esverdeado, bem comprido e cheio de detalhes e por ultimo um vestido que parecia de noiva, era branco com uma camada de tecido cintilante e fino por cima, as alças dele era bem diferentes, era alças caídas dos lados, cerca de 3 dedos de tecido, e eram enfeitadas com bordados prateados...

Gina colocou os vestidos e cada um que colocava ela se sentia uma princesa, as cores lhe caíam bem e todos lhe davam "ares" de mais velha...Assim que tirou o último vestido Gina viu uma coruja se aproximar da janela...

- Gina...Pelo que me parece...Há roupas da sua personagem que estão em Hogwarts agora... – Disse a Sra, Weasley abismada – Seu papel deve ser muito importante, querida!

- Mamãe, posso ver o papel da lista de materiais? – A Sra. Weasley o entregou a filha, que quando viu o papel que ia representar quase caiu dura no chão!

Não é á toa que havia tantas roupas, ela era a personagem principal!

continuaaaaaaaaaa...

N/A: Gente espero que não esteja tão cheio de erros...É que a minha Beta tá sem net e por isso eu estou postando assim mesmo...Sei que é uma idéia meio batida...Mas como essa é a minha primeira fic, de verdade, sem falsetes, de Draco e Gina eu estou contando com alguma review...Se eu não receber nenhuma vou ficar muito chateada...Fazendo drama pra ver se o povo manda algum comentário

Sério gente, se vocês não gostarem cliquem e podem dizer: "Tá uma merda!Odiei!" Juro que não vou ficar brava!

Rsrsrsrs...Beijuzzz pra vocês...


	2. Chapter 2

Notas!

- Blábláblá (fala)

"- Blábláblá" (pensamento)

"Blábláblá" (livro)

(Blábláblá) (comentários da Autora idiota, ignorem!)

Cap 2 – Desgraça alheia é pouca!

Os alunos do 1º ano quase a atropelaram...O gato de Hermione, Bichento, resolveu que o livro "The Phantom of the Opera" era dele...Sua mãe veio ralhando com ela, desde á Toca até a estação, por que dela quase cometeu um "gatocídio"(gato, homicídio, entenderam?"_nenhum comentário_" gente sem senso de humor!;;)...

Realmente o dia começou muito bem...Como ela não encontrou Colin resolveu sentar sozinha, já que o trio maravilha excluiu ela novamente...

- Não sei porque eu ainda me importo! - Ela voltou á sua leitura.Era melhor do que ficar nervosa com o que aconteceu mais cedo...

O livro, apesar de estar cheio de pelo de gato, estava muito interessante!Despertando uma grande curiosidade sobre o que ia acontecer no final...

"Uma voz encheu o quarto, fazendo Christine tremer, aquela voz que a fazia ter medo, mas ao mesmo tempo...A acalmava, ficou de costas para a porta enquanto ouvia aquela voz, tirando sua sanidade e fazendo se deixar levar."

- Hey Weasley, está ocupando um vagão á toa, por que não vai atrás do seu namoradinho tonto? – Era Draco Malfoy e estava sozinho...

- Ora essa Malfoy...Por que não vai procurar os seus capangas e sua namorada com cara de buldogue, levou um chute deles, foi?E o Harry não é meu namorado, não que isso seja da sua conta! – E viva os genes Weasley!Agora Malfoy ia atormentá-la até essa maldita viagem acabar...

- Bem Weasley, não sou dependente das pessoas com quem ando, ao contrário de você!Veja só que ridículo, a Wealeyzinha sozinha por que o amigo gay e a amiga doida estão ocupados em outro vagão! - Sua voz cheia de desdém deixou Gina muito nervosa, mas ela decidiu ignorar...

- Malfoy, não me importa o que você acha ou deixa de achar, eu NÃO vou sair daqui!Tenha um bom dia! – E com sua última frase ela sorriu cinicamente e voltou a ler o livro...

- Fósforozinho, fósforozinho...Acha mesmo que vou ceder?Vou ficar bem aqui...Apesar dos seus germes de pobre, esse é o único vagão que não tem ninguém! – Ele se sentou de frente para ela e olhou pela janela sem irritar com a careta que Gina fez.

"- Fósforo?Quem ele pensa que é para me chamar de FÓSFORO!MALDITO!" – Ela berrou mentalmente e levantou os olhos do seu livro, abriu e fechou a boca umas 2 vezes, Malfoy merecia a sua fama de "o mais belo de Hogwarts"

Algum tempo passou, e ela continuava fingindo que lia, enquanto observava Draco...

- Já parou de babar Weasley?Se já é bom fechar a boca! - Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu nos lábios de Malfoy – Lendo essa porcaria Weasley?Nem sei por que você lê!Faxineiras e contra regras não têm falas!

- Para a sua informação Malfoy, meu papel é muito importante nessa peça e por isso estou lendo!Ao contrário de você, que de tão antipático nem deve ter sido chamado!

- Leia e chore Wealey! – Malfoy mostrou o papel do seu material e "Erik, o fantasma" estava escrito, o que fez Gina se levantar.

- Ah não!Não, não, não! – Gina entrou em estado de negação, não podia ser Malfoy...Isso devia ser uma brincadeira! – Não pode ser você!Não pode!

- Por que não Wealey?Ficou doida, é? – Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas, Weasley pirou de vez...

- Não pode ser você!Porque se for... – Ela fez uma pausa, seu olhos estavam esbugalhados e sua boca começou a se abrir, até que, inevitavelmente – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!

- WEASLEY!PÁRA DE GRITAR, DROGA! – Draco tampou os ouvidos, aquela garota pirou e ele seria a primeira vítima...

Gina gritou mais um pouco e se jogou no banco, as mãos estavam sobre o rosto, ela arfava fazendo seu peito subir e descer muito rápido...Ele tinha que admitir que ela era bonita, principalmente quando estava com os cabelos cacheados soltos...

"- Draco, seu estúpido, é bom parar de pensar assim!"

- Com tantos caras na escola, por que você? – Ela perguntou sem se mexer

- Porque eu sou lindo, maravilhoso e sou perfeito para o papel!

-Modesto é o seu nome do meio, não? – Ela começou a rir, ainda deitada e com as mãos no rosto, um riso medonho e...Como dizer?Maléfico?

- Weasley, pare com isso, está começando a me assustar... – Ele falou sem pensar...Gina somente se levantou com um sorriso nos lábios, colocou uma mão em cada perna de Malfoy, chegando bem perto dele...

- Que bom que alguma coisa, alem do seu pai, te assusta...Os Malfoy estão ficando mais humanos ou é impressão minha? – O rosto dela estava diferente, ele não sabia como, mas...Os olhos dela...Estavam...

Ela se afastou com um sorriso, de repente ela parou, piscou várias vezes e voltou a encarar Draco.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?Vai ficar com os sonserinos!

- Sabe...Não seria má idéia, não estou afim de ser morto por uma Weasley! – Se levantou e saiu... "- O que deu nela?Alem de pobre tem dupla personalidade?"

Draco voltou a procurar um vagão vago, até que encontrou um lá no final do trem...

- Até que enfim aquele idiota saiu daqui! – Ela suspirou e resolveu voltar a ler seu livro

O trem parou assim que ela pegou o livro, haviam chegado em Hogwarts...

Continuaaaaaaa...

N/A: AHHHHHHHHH...Feliz, felizGanhei reviews!Garotas, saibam que graças á essas reviews esse capitulo saiu!\o/

Apesar que meu dedo(o do meio) tá doendo...Por isso escrevi pouquinho...O que aconteceu?Minha Beta maldita quebrou a minha unha, bem em cima da carne...Passei o dia agonizando de dor, mas ainda estou viva...Espero que meu dedo melhore, assim posso continuar escrevendo!

**Larry Potter, desculpa mesmo, mas acho que a Gina não vai ficar com o Harry...Mil desculpas!**

**Taty Black, ainda bem que gostou do capítulo, isso me deixou muito feliz!**

**Dark-Saturno, valeu mesmo!Não sabia pra que servia aquele anonymous!risos**

**Lanuxa, Huhuhu...Você acha que não ia ter H+G+D?E realmente...O negócio vai ficar complicado!**

**Rafina. M. Potter, que bom que vc gostou da idéia da fic!feliiiz Huhuhu...Eu disse que era uma fic Draco+Gina, mas não disse que ela ficaria com o Malfoy na peça!Rsrsrs**

**Jullia Malfoy, Ebaaaa...Mais uma que gosta da peça e de Ice+Fire!A resposta da sua pergunta tá lá em cima!**

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black, Ebaa…Tá chovendo gente que gosta de Phantom e HP!Vc representou a Christine?Legal!Eu estou cantando a musica principal na minha aula de canto...Só que nas partes do fantasma eu vou lá no agudo...A minha Beta me xinga quando eu faço isso...Rsrsrs...Se vc escrevesse a fic L+T eu lia!Amo esses dois tb!Minha referência vai ser o filme, mas algumas coisas eu vou tirar da peça...Se eu precisar de ajuda, você vai ser a primeira que eu vou chamar!**

**Lou Malfoy, Hehehe...O Harry vai ser o boio...O RAUL!HEHEHEHE...Disfarça...(fãs do Raul me perdoem, mas não gosto dele)Obrigada por dizer que tá legal...emocionada já que todo mundo que comentou aprovou Será em breve os ensaios...Infelizmente não faço idéia de quantos capítulos irão ser...**

**Povu que não comentou pq eu sou burra e não sabia pra que servia aquele negócio de anonymous, DESCULPEEEEM-ME!GOMEEEEN!dando uma de OkamiVocês acharam o capitulo uma droga e nem puderam me dizer? GOMEN-NASSAI!PROMETO QUE VOU ME ESFORÇAR MAIS!GOMEN-NASSAI!Acharam o Capitulo bom, mas não podiam comentar pq eu sou burra?GOMEN-NASSAIIII!ISSO NÃO VAI SE REPETIR!;;**

**Povu que eu sei que lê, mas não comenta, Lien tb ama vocês pq me fizeram muito feliz me dando um monte de Hits! Arigato!**

**Se alguém quiser, pode me ADD no Orkut: Natasha(Lien) Amamia Yamane Nonogaki**

**Nota Final: AINDA SEM BETA, me dêem um desconto!Fiz esse capítulo ouvindo From the Heart – Hoobastank**

**Beijuzzzzz** **pra vocês queridos!.**


	3. Chapter 3

Notas!

- Blábláblá (fala)

"- Blábláblá" (pensamento)

"Blábláblá" (livro)

(Blábláblá) (comentários da Autora idiota, ignorem!)

"_blááááblááááábláááááblá!"(_musica)

Cap 3 – Ensaio, aulas e...Mais ensaio! 

Noite chata, jantar maravilhoso, Harry tentando ser simpático com ela...Dumbledore fez aquele discurso de sempre...Blábláblá!Esse pessoal consegue ser tão...Como ela iria dizer...Previsível!Apesar que Dumbledore estava de ótimo humor...E isso a deixou um pouco menos emburrada...

E ainda por cima...Mal chegaram na escola e já iam conhecer o professor de canto e interpretação...

"-Ótimo...Só o que faltava para estragar a minha noite...Primeira aula e eu nem li esse livro!" – É...Ela estava chateada...Falar com o Malfoy a deixava assim, cansada e chateada...Apesar que Harry, Mione e seu irmão estivessem fazendo de tudo para Gina ficar mais calma...

- GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINA! – Era Colin, que vinha correndo aos tropeços, ele a agarrou pelo pescoço...Enforcando-a – Você não me esperou, sumiu no trem...Está com essa cara de má e ainda vai me dar gelo?

Ela encarou Colin, estava mais séria do que de costume...Sorriu com o que o amigo disse, não resistia, sempre que Colin falava ela ria...Mesmo se fosse sobre a coisa mais séria do mundo...Ela não agüentava a cara de sério que ele fazia...

- Incrível...Ela fica quieta, emburrada e ranzinza com a gente...Mas é o Colin chegar que ela fica normal!Injusto! – Ron falou sério, mas de brincadeira, o que fez todos ali rirem...

- Desculpa Ron...Da próxima vez vou lembrar das palhaçadas que você faz...Daí eu riu um pouco! – Gina falou entre risadas...

- Gi, você não sabe o que eu descobri! – Colin falou em um tom...Um pouco...Gay!

- O que Colin?Não vai esconder nada de mim, vai?Ah!Fala, por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor...POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! – Gina lembrava um pouco uma criança pentelha...Mas é claro que era só de brincadeira...

- Tá bom Gin...Se você me deixar falar! – Ela falou em um tom levemente mais sério...

- Já parei... – Ela encarou o teto, fazendo uma carinha de santa...

- Anh...Te conto depois! – Ele lançou um olhar, que passou despercebido pelo trio maravilha, para o propriamente dito trio maravilha.

Chegaram á uma sala grande no 2º andar, era uma sala bem aconchegante, tinha velas para todos os lados, um baú cheio de figurinos, uma pilha daquelas coisas redondas que os trouxas usam para ouvir música...Como chamavam mesmo?Ah sim...Cds...Havia também um "pequeno" palco, enfeitados com bonitas cortinas vinho...Também haviam algumas almofadas pelo chão, vários tapetes, puffs(vinho e preto), alguns sofás e uma porta que ia direto á uma pequena cozinha...

- Vamos, entrem! – Luna apareceu encostada em uma das várias mesas que estavam em um canto da sala...Parecia animada... – Não chegou ninguém ainda...O professor está na cozinha... – Ela riu baixinho – Está fazendo o possível para ser a pessoa mais agradável do mundo!

- Mas ele deve ser uma boa pessoa...Nunca conheci nenhum professor de canto que não fosse calmo e bonzinho(Eu já!A minha professora!Ela é muito cruel!;; Ela non me deixa fazer pausinha junto com o Di e a minha Beta!) – Mione disse com convicção...

- Vão gostar dele...É uma pessoa maravilhosa!Dumbledore que o chamou! – Luna falou com um sorriso... – Bem...Vão ficar aí de pé, ou vão se sentar? – Ela falou e foi em direção á um dos tapetes...

Assim que Luna se sentou, Gina e Colin se sentaram ao lado dela...O tapete era quente e macio, feito de pelo de algum animal...Harry, Mione e Ron preferiram se sentar em um sofá...

Não demorou muito, uns 20 minutos depois a sala estava cheia de alunos...Então o professor saiu da cozinha, com um enorme pote de biscoitos de vários formatos e sabores em uma das mãos e um grande bule de chá na outra...

- Boa noite alunos!Ainda bem que chegaram!Sou o professor Edward Dean(Huhuhu...Viva Stephen King!)Podemos fazer a chamada agora? – Todos sorriram com aquela visão que tiveram do professor, ele era muito bonito, alto, cabelos castanhos lisos que iam até a orelha...Os olhos eram de uma cor muito linda...Eram de um tom de verde muito claro...Estava vestido com uma roupa preta, comum entre os professores, e um avental verde limão com os dizeres "Sou a melhor dona de casa" com o desenho de uma panela branca...

Ele começou a chamada, mas assim que o 3º nome fora pronunciado a porta se escancarou...Draco, Pansy e Goyle...

- Resolveram se juntar a nós?Isso é muito bom! – O professor falou sorrindo calmamente... – Certo...Muitos amigos de vocês devem ter ficado chateados por não serem chamados para a peça...Infelizmente são poucos personagens...Mas...Vocês devem estar se perguntando...Por que eu para esse personagem?Bom...O professor Dumbledore tem o hino de Hogwarts, que vocês cantaram no ano passado, gravado magicamente...Ele gravou para mim naqueles Cds...E eu ouvi voz por voz, vendo quem tinha mais potencial para certos papeis...Já que vocês seriam pegos de surpresa e não haveria muito tempo de treino...Certas pessoas me deixaram impressionado com suas vozes...A pessoa que irá interpretar o fantasma, suba no palco, por favor! – Malfoy se levantou, recebendo aplausos da Sonserina... – Continuando...A pessoa que interpretará o Raul suba no palco... – Harry se levantou, enquanto o pessoal da Grifinória gritava... – E finalmente...A nossa estrela principal...Christine...Suba no palco... – Gina sentiu as pernas tremerem...Se levantou calmamente, enquanto notava todos os olhos se voltando para ela...Gin subiu e ficou ao lado de Harry, temendo a expressão de Malfoy – Muito bem, muito bem...Não irei explicar o porque de tê-los escolhido...Deixarei que vocês mesmos ouçam...

Houve uma pequena pausa...Draco, Gina e Harry prenderam a respiração, o que o professor faria agora?

- Senhorita...Poderia ser a primeira? – Ele falou sorrindo e Gina, muito nervosa, concordou... – Venha cá querida... – Gina se sentou no palco, enquanto Harry e Draco desciam do mesmo... – Sei que está nervosa, mas acredite em mim...Sua voz é linda!Esqueça que há pessoas aqui...Coloque sua mente em algum lugar lindo e calmo, respire fundo e siga em frente!Tem idéia do que você vai cantar?

- Acho que...Uma música que é favorita de uma amiga minha... – Ela falou tremendo...Sussurrou o nome da música ao professor, que sorriu em agrado...

- Alunos!Façam silêncio!A senhorita Gina irá cantar agora... – Ela ralhou com os outros e deu um leve toque com a varinha no aparelho que tocava aqueles estranhos Cds...Uma música começou a tocar...Era somente instrumental...Gina ficou tão nervosa que ficou calada quando a introdução acabou...O professor parou a música – Senhorita, está tudo bem?Se quiser podemos tentar depois... – Ela ouviu vários risinhos da parte da sonserina e de algumas garotas de sua própria casa...

- Não professor, coloque novamente a música por favor! – Ela falou cheia de confiança...Esperou o momento certo e entrou...

"_So many nights I sit by my window_

_Waiting for someone to sing me his song_

_So many dream I kept deep inside me_

_Alone in the dark but now you've come along"_

A voz dela soava triste, era tocante…O professor tinha toda a razão...

"_You light up my life_

_You give me hope to carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song"_

Quando ela aumentou a voz, muitos se arrepiaram…Era lindo…

"_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water_

_Could it be finally I'm turning for home?_

_Finally, a chance to say hey, I love you_

_Never again to be all alone"_

Muitas garotas estavam tocadas pela música...Mas todos continuavam imóveis...

"_You light up my life_

_You give me hope to carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song"_

Gina colocava todo o sentimento possível no momento…Deixando a música ainda mais e mais bela...

"_Oh you light up my life_

_You give me hope to carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

_It can't be wrong_

_When it feels so right_

_Cause you…You light up my life"_

O aplauso foi geral…A garota tinha voz para a coisa…Levava muito jeito!Gina desceu vermelha como seus cabelos...Estava feliz, mas a vergonha superava a felicidade...

- Muito bem senhorita! – O professor aplaudia de pé – Com um pouco mais de treino e prática será uma Christine perfeita! – Vamos ao próximo?Senhor...Malfoy?É isso? – Ele disse com ar de dúvida...

- Sim professor...É isso mesmo...Mas não quero cantar! – Ele falou encarando o professor sem sentimento algum...

- Por que senhor Malfoy?Será divertido...E mesmo que não queira cantar agora, o fará depois...Não há com o que se preocupar...

- Vai ver está com medo de perder o papel! – Algum engraçadinho falou...Deixando Draco com raiva...

- Já que pensam assim... – Malfoy falou em um tom de certa ironia...Se levantou e tocou o rádio com a varinha...Subiu ao palco...

"_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be faded to telling only lies"_

Sua voz não era grave, nem fina(para um garoto é claro!)...Era uma voz bonita...E a musica transparecia um outro lado dele...

"_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain woe_

_Can show through"_

A música corria…Ninguém fez comentário algum...Na verdade ninguém ali tinha coragem de abrir a boca...Malfoy cantava bem...E não estava escondendo isso de ninguém...

"_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one know how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies"_

Agora nem mesmo o professor ousava dizer nada…Definitivamente a escolha fora perfeita...Draco seria um Erik perfeito!

"_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes."_

Colocou o microfone no lugar…Olhou as expressões ao redor...Mas parou ao ver os olhos tristes e cheios de piedade de uma certa ruiva...

- Muito bem senhor Malfoy!Foi Estupendo! – O professor se aproximou de Draco sorrindo e batendo palmas...

- Tive 3 anos de aulas de canto...Por isso nem precisava subir ali e me humilhar para provar que sou bom! – Ele se virou e se sentou em um dos sofás...

- Mu...Muito, bem alunos!Amanhã continuaremos..Senhor...Anh...Potter...Será o próximo!

Depois de saírem...O trio maravilha começou a comentar sobre a educação de Malfoy para com o professor Edward...

- Quem aquele nojento pensa que é?Esnobou um professor super legal!E ainda deu uma de gostosão! – Hermione foi a que mais falou mal de Malfoy...Já que ela adorara o professor novo...

Colin cutucou Gina e sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Está te incomodando, né? – Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto...

- Do que está falando Colin? – Ela realmente não tinha entendido...

- Eu vi a cara que você fez quando Malfoy estava cantando...E não pergunte que cara...Você sabe do que eu estou falando! – Colin falou nervoso... – Como pode ter dó de um Malfoy, Gin...Ele é mau!

- Eu sei...Mas...Aquela musica...(Eu sei que sou de mais e escolhi a musica perfeita pra ele...Obrigada Ginevra Virginia Molly Kiddo(Hehehe...Sim...Eu gostei desse Kiddo!XD)Weasley Malfoy...Hehehe...Gostaram do nome?Ninguém se decide por Ginevra ou Virginia...Dae eu juntei!Hehehe) – Ela fez "AQUELA" cara...

- Gin!Não ouse usar essa cara comigo! – Colin fez uma careta...Aquela cara de tristeza profunda, mágoa e sensibilidade o matava...Odiava Gina por fazer essa cara!

- Desculpa Colin... – Ela continuou com "AQUELA" expressão...

- Ok...Realmente...A música pode ter sido escolhida de propósito por ele...E não por acaso!Affff...Feliz? – Ele perguntou desgostoso...

- Sim!Hehehe... – Ela sorriu...

- E por falar nisso...Valeu...Você sabe que adoro aquela música!

Gina sorriu e passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda...Entraram em seus dormitórios e foram direto para a cama...

Continuaaaaaa...?

N/A: É...Esse capítulo ficou grande!Mas não é minha culpa!E sim das músicas!;; Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiif...Hehehehe...brincadeira...Eu acho Behind Blue Eyes a cara do Draco!É tão triste e sofrida...Me dá coisas quando ouço essa música(coisas vontade de chorar)...Quanto a música da Gin... Ela não me dá coisas!( You light up my life non me dá vontade de chorar!Ainda bem!)

Bem...Afff...Vamos aos agradecimentos!

Agradecimentos /Respostas

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black(nominhu grande!O.O): Pode escrever o T+L...Mas não diga, mesmo que em parte, que se baseou na minha fic, porque isso seria mentira...As idéias vão ser exclusivamente suas...Ou seja, não mereço crédito algum...(Se quiser colocar uma propaganda no final da página eu não reclamo!XD)Mas pode ter certeza de que se você escrever, vou comentar com o maior prazer!Hehehehe...AHHHHHHHH!(olhando pra ver se Belle aparece!)

**-----D&G-----**

Ginny C. Malfoy: Coincidência mesmo!Hehehe...Que bom que gostou do filme e que está gostando da fic!(ajoelha e agradece a Deus, já que não esperava que a fic desse certo!)Com certeza o Draco vai se dar bem nessa fic...

**-----D&G-----**

XBlindAngelX: EBA!Alguém com senso de humor!UHU!\o/\o/\o/ Hehehe...Ainda bem que gostou da fic!Tá aqui o 3º cap!

**-----D&G-----**

Marina Potter Malfoy: Grita não!Já não me basta a Gina!

( Gina: O que quer dizer com isso?

A.I(Autora Idiota!): Naaaada!""

Gina: Sei, sei!¬¬)

Hehehe...Continuando...Eba...Mais alguém gostou!\o/

**-----D&G-----**

Lanuxa: A Gina tá bem...Isso é o que acontece quando se mexe com uma Weasley(tá estressada, cansada, quer terminar de ler o livro...E tb odeia o Malfoy...Normal esse comportamento!)...Eu digo: Assista P.O é muito bom!Assisti aqui em Sampa lá no teatro Abril!Juro por Deus que é a peça e tb o filme que mais gosto!ATUALIZEI!

**-----D&G-----**

Natcia: EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...Mais uma com algum senso de humor!(se achando o máximo!)

Gina: Dá pra parar com isso e ir escrever o próximo capítulo?

A.I: Nhaaaa...Pq?Tá gostando de ficar perto do Draco?(Cara de inocente)

Gina: CLARO QUE NÃO!

Draco: Ora essa, Weasley...Ninguém resiste a mim!Digo isso todo o dia de manhã!

Gina: Metidoooo...(cantarolando)

Draco: Chataaaaa...(cantarolando tb)

A.I: Ah Gina...Eu sei que o Draco é de mais...Mas fica calma!Eu estou indo viajar!

Gina: Como é?E a fic?

Draco: Não!Não me deixe aqui com ela!;;

A.I: A fic eu me viro na praia...Huhuhu...Draco...Desculpa, mas não dá pra te levar junto!;; (abraça Draco)

Gina: EI!Larga!(Ficando no meio)

A.I: Ciúúúmeeees!Lalalanlan...Bom povu!Isso é um Adeus temporário, eu voltarei!

Draco: Ainda bem...Agüentar a Weasley sozinho é barra!

Gina: EI!¬¬

**-----D&G-----**

Jullia Malfoy: Ebaaa...Minha fic virou predileta de alguém!Meu dedo tá melhor...Quem digitou a fic foi a Gina mesmo...

Gina: Não precisa espalhar!

Draco: Não sei porque ela não me deixa escrever...;;

Gina/A.I: PORQUE VOCÊ COMEÇA A FICAR CONVENCIDO!¬¬

Draco: Chatas! 

A.I: Draco, meu amor...Você sabe que eu te amo...MAS NÃO ME CHAME DE CHATA NUNCA MAIS!OK?ÒÓ

Draco(corre para trás de Gina) : Tá bom...Tá bom...

Gina: Dá pra me largar, Malfoy?¬¬#

Draco: Por que?Depois dessa fic você não vai querer que eu te largue mesmo!

Gina: MORRA MALFOY!(Aplicando o "Cobra Twist" golpe de luta livre)ÒÓ

Draco: Você é fraca, sabia?

E os dois continuaram brigando, enquanto a Autora Idiota arrumava as malas...

Quero agradecer á minha mamãe, á Gina que digitou essa fic...Ao Draco que ficou me apoiando(apoiando enchendo o saco), á todos que leram, á Deus por ter saco de ficar me agüentando...(grande parte desse capítulo eu fiquei falando: Oh, Deus!Dê-me inspiração para continuar!), ás garotas por comentarem e fazerem uma péssima escritora feliz...E...Enfim á todo mundo, até quem não leu, obrigada por existirem...Sejam bonzinhos e não tomem banhos demorados, joguem sempre lixo no lixo, preservem a natureza, não usem sprays com CFC, estudem direitinho e façam a diferença...O mundo precisa de bem feitores e não de porcos Americanos(Nada contra os americanos e sim contra o presidente maldito deles, ele não faz esforço nenhum pelo meio ambiente e isso me deixa fula!) Sejam conscientes, façam amor e não guerra...Ajudem o mundo, podem ter certeza de que ele um dia irá te retribuir!

Nota Final: Ainda sem BETA!GRRRRRRR...E meu pc deu pau outro dia(14 de Dezembro) e non queria entrar na net...Se non eu já postava direto...Hoje é dia 15...mas acho que soh vou poder postar dia 17!;;

Bem queridos...É só!Tudo de bom pra vocês!Eu vou pra praia em breve e non sei se esse é o último cap que posto antes de viajar...Apesar de que lá tem pc...Tem net!Tem tv a cabo!Tem Ps2!começa a gritar de alegria VOU COMER SORVETE ATÉ NON AGUENTAR MAISS!UHUUU...SORVETE COM FRANGO É MUUUUITO BOM!(sim...Eu como isso!E com catchup!-.- Eh bom!)

Boas festas!Leiam minhas songs...Já que elas são dedicadas á quem lê essa fic!

Beijuzzz para vocês!Muito obrigada por lerem!Até breveeeeee...0


	4. Chapter 4

Notas!

- Blábláblá (fala)

"- Blábláblá" (pensamento)

"Blábláblá" (livro)

(Blábláblá) (comentários da Autora idiota, ignorem!)

"_blááááblááááábláááááblá!"(_musica)

Cap 4 – Doce detenção...

Droga, estava atrasada...O ensaio já tinha começado e ela ali, sonhando acordada, na biblioteca...Afffff...Que porcaria e ainda por cima foi atropelada por Malfoy...

- Começamos bem o dia, né? – Ela ficava se indagando maliciosamente, enquanto corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts... – Que inferno!

Ouviu alguns gritos quando se aproximou da sala...Malfoy estava brigando com o professor, pra variar, e Pansy estava berrando na porta...

- Senhorita Gina! – O professor não sabia se ficava aliviado ou se gritava mais com Malfoy... – Ainda bem que chegou...Você e o senhor Malfoy irão cumprir hora extra por terem se atrasado...Somente isso...Terão que ficar depois dos ensaios durante uma semana...E já está decidido, senhor Malfoy! – Olhou friamente para Draco e se virou para a sala – Vocês perderam uma bela interpretação do senhor Potter...Espero que não ocorram mais atrasos...Entendidos?

Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente...Draco ignorou o que o professor disse e se sentou ao lado de Pansy...

- Senhorita Gina, sente-se, por favor! – O sorriso do professor ficou mais claro e leve quando Malfoy se sentou... – Agora iremos começar com a dança!Afinal, temos que fazer o figurino se destacar...E como fazer isso melhor, se não usando o balé? – Ele sorriu satisfeito – Bem...Aonde estão as garotas do coro, a minha adorada Christine e a doce Meg?

Várias alunas se levantaram, inclusive Gina e Luna...

- Muito bem...Anh...Devemos acertar um horário, uma data...Qualquer dia depois das aulas!Mas temos que ter ensaios 3 vezes por semana...Sei que é muito, mas temos que dar um jeito...Falarei com os professores, caso a aula não esteja rendendo por causa do cansaço físico, nós iremos adaptar e ensaiaremos nos sábados e domingos...Certo?Alguma reclamação?

As garotas soltaram alguns muxoxos, inclusive Gina, que não queria ficar lá ensaiando direto...

- Certo...Anh...Personagens secundários...Carlotta, Madame Giry, os novos proprietários, Andre e Firmin, Joseph Buquet(o carinha que morreu enforcado!), Meg, Raoul, Piangi, Lefevre(o antigo proprietário), Reyer(o maestro!), venham aqui, temos que acertar várias coisas...Ah, é mesmo...Garotas e garotos do coro, venham também...

Gina voltou ao seu lugar, sozinha...Se sentiu excluída, já que todos estavam lá na frente, falando animadamente com o professor, acertando os ensaios...Já que ela teria que ir ensaiar todos os dias mesmo...Então nem estava preocupada em ver os horários de ensaio de dança, canto ou interpretação...Olhou para o lado, Malfoy também estava sentado e sua cara não era a mais feliz do mundo...

- Ora Weasley, está se sentindo tão excluída á ponto de ficar me encarando para ver se o tempo passa mais rápido? – Malfoy falou desdenhoso, estava em um sofá mais próximo dessa vez, já que grande parte dos móveis tinham sido empilhados em um canto da sala...

- Fazer o que Malfoy...Preferia ficar vendo a cara do meu irmão e não a sua, mas como ele está muito ocupado então vou ter que me contentar com essa sua cara metida e arrogante... – Ela terminou e sorriu de maneira doce e um pouco maligna...

- Sei...Você prefere a cara feia do seu irmão, com aquele nariz achatado...Ao meu rosto perfeito...Conte outra Weasley... – Ele revirou os olhos, tentando acreditar no que tinha acabado de dizer...

- Bom...Senhor Draco Modesto Irritante Idiota Malfoy... – Ele foi mais rápido do que ela, interrompendo-a...

- Esqueceu de Lucius...E de Lindo Maravilhoso e Magnífico...

- E Galinha, Arrogante...E como era que te chamavam lá na torre da Grifinória?AH É!DONINHA! – Ela falou bem alto e apontou o dedo bem na cara, nem um pouco contente, de Malfoy...

- Escute aqui, Weasley...Se não parar com isso, eu acabo com a sua atuação no palco...E acredite, você não vai gostar de ver a escola toda rindo da sua cara...

- Bom...Doninha Malfoy...- Ele fez uma careta quando ouviu o "Doninha" junto ao seu sobrenome – Acho que vai ser bem pior se algo ruim acontecer ao fantasma da peça, não é?Afinal...Eu tenho menos inimigos que vão tirar sarro da minha cara...Não se esqueça que: "Na escola TODA os sonserinos são os menos queridos"! – A ultima frase saiu completamente cantada, em um modo irritante para Malfoy... – Aiai...Doninha, doninha...Não adianta ficar bravo...Porque eu não ligo muito para ameaças, sabe? – Ela sorriu de um modo muito mais doce...Mesmo quando o irritava, ela conseguia ser meiga...E apesar das palavras serem frias ao chegarem aos seus ouvidos, elas saiam de lábios belos e quentes, com um sorriso gentil desenhado de forma perfeita...

- Bem...Já que não se incomoda com ameaças...Talvez se incomode com "acidentes" que podem ocorrer com pessoas próximas, não?

- Não Malfoy...Não sou a mãe de ninguém pra ficar pegando o filhinho pela mão e dizendo: Não faça isso, não faça aquilo, fique longe da doninha sonserina idiota"...Francamente, Malfoy...Acha mesmo que sou tão fraca a ponto de deixar você me controlar? – Ela olhou em volta, parando os olhos no nada de repente...

- GINA! – Luna veio correndo em sua direção, estava bastante animada – O professor tem que falar com você...E pediu para o Malfoy ir também... – Luna falou com desgosto o nome Malfoy...Mas Gina simplesmente sorriu e foi falar com o professor...

- Minha Christine!Ainda bem que você não demorou... – Ele falou em um tom feliz, provavelmente pensando que Malfoy era um idiota por não ter entendido na mesma hora o recado... – E...Senhor Malfoy, porque demorou tanto para vir? – kankon! Ponto para Gina...

- Diga o que quer..._Professor_... – Malfoy rebateu de forma bastante fria o sorriso do professor(Malfoy resolveu tirar o professor pra Cristo...Tadinho...Do professor, é claro!), mas pareceu que Edward nem se importava muito com isso...

- Bem...Senhor Malfoy, Srta Gina...Vocês estão com uma detenção á cumprir e vários ensaios para acertar...Espero que vocês voltem aqui depois do ensaio, com outras roupas, porque esses uniformes não dão movimento nenhum á vocês...Teremos que começar os treinos de voz e também a interpretação de vocês, espero que estejam entendendo tudo... – Ele olhou para Malfoy, que estava, literalmente, viajando na maionese... – Vamos continuar esse ensaio! – O professor bateu palmas bem altas e todos olharam para ele...

Todos se sentaram no chão, e ficaram ouvindo o que o professor Edward tinha a dizer...

- Bem...Garotas do Coro, Senhorita Gina e Meg...Vão para aquele lado...Senhorita Carlotta? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, procurando pela garota que seria "La Carlotta"...Gina quase tombou para o lado quando viu _Pansy_ indo em direção ao professor...

"- Estou ferrada, estou ferrada, estou ferraaaaada!" – Ela cantarolava mentalmente enquanto o professor ia em direção á cozinha junto com Pansy...

- Alunos, esperem um minuto, sim?A senhorita Pansy vai fazer um aquecimento vocal e já vai voltar... – Ele foi pela porta da cozinha...Durante alguns minutos ficaram lá...Mas somente alguns minutos foram mais do que o suficiente para fazer as garotas começarem a se vangloriar...

- Fiz balé desde os meus 6 anos...Sou uma ótima bailarina – Lilá dizia, enquanto fazia cara de quem sabia de tudo...

- Mas deve estar mais do que enferrujada, já que faz tempo que você não treina – Alfinetou uma colega da garota...

- Eu pratico sempre...Sou muito habilidosa, meu professor tem muito orgulho de mim! – Uma garota sonserina comentou, fazendo pose...

- Não acredito que deram o papel principal para essa garota Weasley, ela nem deve saber o que é balé...Vai ser um desastre como Christine – Uma outra sonserina disse até que alto...

- Concordo, a Christine é bonita, meiga, tem classe e é simplesmente uma ótima cantora, não como essa medíocre aí! – A amiga da sonserina disse rindo...

- Não escuta elas Gin...Você canta muito bem!E você sabe disso! – Luna disse, olhando feio para aquela invejosas...Até que um comentário fez Gina quase ter uma crise...Era um comentário de uma grifinória...

- Não acho que ela seja capaz...Tem que ter estilo e ser graciosa...Acho que a Weasley não será capaz de tanto! – Ela comentou de modo bem básico...

- Sabe...Agora que você falou...É verdade!Ela não vai conseguir! – Outra grifinória disse em tom casual...

- Coitado do professor, está tentando ensinar um golfinho á andar de bicicleta! – O riso entre as garotas foi, quase, geral...Fazendo Gina se sentir cada vez mais incapaz...

Ao longe os garotos somente ouviam o que estava sendo comentado e dito...Potter e Ron queriam degolar aquelas idiotas, mas Mione ficava segurando eles...Enquanto um certo sonserino, mesmo não sabendo porque, queria mandar aquelas metidas pararem de falar aquelas coisas horríveis...Chegou á conclusão de que estava se identificando com a situação de Gina...Já que ele também era difamado pelos garotos, tanto da Grifinória, como os da Sonserina...Apesar que muitos concordavam que ele parecia bastante o fantasma, um manipulador, egoísta e egocêntrico...Mas o que eles sabiam sobre ele, Draco Malfoy?Nada, não sabiam nada...E nunca iriam entender os seus sentimentos...

- Muito bem, muito bem...Vamos parar com essa bagunça! – O professor chegou, seu rosto demonstrava satisfação, Pansy provavelmente tinha feito o aquecimento direitinho... – Vamos começar...Todos trouxeram os livros?Ótimo...Do começo, quando "La Carlotta" começa a cantar...Irei colocar a música com o cocal já pronto e espero que consigam entender e acompanhar o ritmo...Qualquer dúvida erga a mão e eu irei ajudar, certo?Muito bem...Senhorita Pansy...Comece, por favor...

Carlotta (Pansy) – "_This trophy from our saviours,_

_From our saviours_

_From the enslaving force of Rome!"_

Foram agudos, bastante…Anh…Irritantes!Ela colocou a voz lá em cima e continuou...E isso estava deixando os ouvidos de Gina zumbindo...(N/A: Sim, Pansy fez aulas de canto quando mais nova...Por que?Porque a mãe dela acha bonito...) Mas o professor pareceu muitíssimo satisfeito...

- Garotas do coro...Ouçam com atenção... – O coro de garotas que estava cantando tinha uma perfeita sincronia, as frases saíam em um único tom...Era inacreditável...Ouviram boa parte e depois o professor parou a música...

- Ótimo...Entenderam a idéia principal?Muito bem...Vamos ao aquecimento, não posso deixar vocês cantarem sem a voz estar preparada... – Ele configurou um piano e pediu que todas ficassem ali em frente... – Nesse aquecimento usem a vogal "Ó", certo?Desse jeito – A voz dele era limpa, a vogal saía com facilidade...Ele tinha um tom bastante grave até... – Compreenderam?Vamos começar...

Ele começou a tocar o piano como antes...Mas assim que percebeu as alunas estavam desafinando como...Sabe-se Deus o que!(Lê-se: Espírito Agourento cantando)Fazendo o professor parar bruscamente com o susto...

- Acho que isso vai ser mais complicado do que eu imaginei... – Ele suspirou...E começou a chamar grupos de 3 garotas para a cozinha...Já que os garotos não agüentaram e começaram a rir...

Logo o tempo se esgotou e ele nem tinha conseguido ensinar como fazer a respiração certa e como fazer o aquecimento á metade das garotas...

Todos estavam saindo quando ele parou Draco e Gina no meio da sala...

- Daqui á uma hora, sim?Deve ser tempo o suficiente para tomarem um banho e trocarem de roupa...Aqui...Peguem – Ele deu um passe para cada um, eles tinham um belo brilho dourado na pontas e o símbolo de Hogwarts em prata no meio - Se virem o zelador, mostrem isso á ele...Vão e voltem logo! – O professor se virou e a porta se fechou quando saíram...

Gina correu para a torre, tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa bem simples...Uma blusa, vinho, de mangas que iam até o cotovelo, uma saia, preta, que ia um pouco a baixo do joelho e uma blusa, também preta, já que estava um pouco frio...Colocou sapatos pretos e amarrou os cabelos em uma trança...Se olhou no espelho e achou que estava como sempre, normal, sem nada de especial ou espetacular...

Olhou para o relógio, faltavam uns 10 minutos para a hora marcada...Desceu as escadas correndo, tombando com Harry no meio do caminho...

- Nossa Gina...Aonde vai desse jeito? – Ele olhou-a surpreso...Estava mais bonita do que ele se lembrava...

- Vou ao ensaio...E estou um pouco atrasada se quer saber...Fui! – E lá foi ela...Correndo pelos corredores gelados de Hogwarts para chegar á sua (até agora) odiada detenção...

Chegou na porta da sala, mas ela estava trancada...Suspirou, tinha corrido á toa...

-Ora Weasley...Está sendo mais pontual – Aquela voz irritante apareceu, no meio das sombras...

- Bem...Malfoy...Sempre sou pontual, hoje eu, simplesmente, me descuidei...E agora sou obrigada á ficar aqui com você! – Ela disse com desgosto

- Muitas garotas adorariam estar no seu lugar...Tanto na detenção, como na peça... – Ele disse com desprezo na voz, mas por causa do hábito...E não porque queria...

Ele viu Gina abaixar a cabeça levemente...Ela se lembrou daqueles comentários de novo, e mesmo que sem querer, o culpado daquelas lembranças horríveis era ele...

- Ei Weasley, que cara é essa?Vai deixar eu te derrotar assim? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto...

"- Ele...O Malfoy...Está...Tentando me deixar menos pra baixo?" – Foi seu único pensamento quando viu o olhar dele...Não tinha a mesma maldade de sempre...Ele talvez compreendesse...

- Apesar de que eu não colocaria um Weasley no papel principal... – Ele disse rindo...

- Seu...IDIOTA! – Ela começou a bater em Malfoy, tapas que no começo eram fortes se tornaram cada vez mais fracos por causa do riso...Ambos estava rindo com aquela situação...Se não fosse tão engraçado para Malfoy vê-la tão nervosa e se não fosse tão cômico para Gina ver a cara de susto dele quando ela começou a bater...Eles talvez não tivessem rido tanto...

- Sabe Weasley...Você é uma tonta! – Ele brincou, parando os golpes de Gina com a mão...

- Não me chame de tonta!Doninha! – Ela mexeu na ferida de novo...E Draco não ia deixar tão barato dessa vez, segurou-a pelos braços, rodando-a e abraçando-a por trás logo em seguida...No instante que as costas de Gina encostaram em Malfoy o mundo pareceu parar por um minuto...Ela sentiu os braços dele envolverem a cintura e os ombros dela...Quando sua cabeça encostou na curva do pescoço de Malfoy tudo voltou ao normal...Ela se afastou rápido, assustada...

- Não me chame mais de doninha, Weasley...Saiba que não gosto desse tipo de coisa... – Ele chegou cada vez mais perto, enquanto ela encostava-se à parede...Não tinha para aonde ir...( No going back now...Our passion-play has now at last begun...Rsrsrs)

- Chamo você como eu quiser Malfoy...Você me chama de Weasley pobretona...E eu te chamo de Doninha Malfoy, simples não?

Ele a olhou com desagrado, mas ela estava certa...Ele a chamava assim á muito tempo, não imaginou que algum dia ela poderia usar isso contra ele...

Ele riu consigo mesmo, Gina começou a não entender mais nada...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte Weasley...Não chamo mais você de pobretona e você não me chama mais de doninha...Certo?

- Não mesmo...DONINHA! – Ela apontou para ele, aquele jeito de criança ás vezes o irritava, ás vezes o cativava...

- Certo...Então vou chamá-la de outra coisa...Deixe me pensar... – Ele olhou para a garota á sua frente...A expressão dela, os cabelos vermelhos... –É não resta dúvida...

- Anh?O que? – Gina ficou com cara de "o que você está falando?Não compreendo!"

- Raposa Weasley! – Ele sorriu, desta vez sem deboche, simplesmente, sorriu...Fazendo Gina corar um pouco...

- Que idéia é essa de dar apelidos?Não era pobretona? – Ela pareceu irritada com a idéia de ser uma raposa...Apesar que ela gostava de raposas...

- Agora será raposa...Com esse cabelo vermelho, é impossível chamá-la de outra coisa... – Ele riu mais ainda...

- Doninha!

- Ra-po-sa! – Ele quis irritá-la...Queria mesmo irritá-la...

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

- Então pare de me chamar de Doninha...

- Não! – Ela ficou emburrada...

- Por que?

- Porque eu estaria dando o braço á torcer...E depois.. – Ela sorriu de leve... – Acho doninhas muito bonitinhas...

Ela o encarou, a luz daquela noite sem nuvens estava clareando tudo que estivesse próximo á janela...Estava bonita, aquele sorriso, aquela expressão...Ela era realmente bonita...

"- Draco...Você não pode estar MESMO pensando isso...Uma Weasley NUNCA vai ser bonita!" – Ele se repreendeu em silêncio...Um silêncio constrangedor...

- O que foi Malfoy?Gosta que eu te elogie? – Ela riu...Deixando-o ainda mais perdido em pensamentos...Perdido no sorriso dela, naqueles olhos levemente escondidos pela franja...E quando Gina notou aquele olhar sobre si, não pôde deixar de corar, mas não parou de rir...

Draco se aproximou em passos largos...Fazendo-a olhá-lo surpresa, não houve tempo para pensar...Ele já estava muito perto quando ela notou...

Os dedos dele tocaram a face alva dela, Gina somente fechou os olhos com esse toque...Não eram mais um Malfoy e uma Weasley, eram simplesmente dois jovens cheios de dúvidas...

Logo, ele a abraçou com o outro braço...Ficaram face a face, quando ela abriu os olhos se viu nos olhos de Draco(Oh!Que lindo!Isso tá ficando meio clichê, não acham não?É que eu estou meio sem idéias pras partes românticas...BELLE!HELP-ME! Hehehe)

Ela se assustou com toda aquela aproximação e se afastou depressa...Não queria ter nada com o Malfoy, não PODIA ter nada com o Malfoy(Por que ela insiste em resistir ao Draco?Ninguém consegue resistir ao Draco!Essa garota não é normal!XX)

- Ora...Vocês?Desculpem a demora...Mas é que eu estava despachando algumas corujas... – O professor apareceu no fim(ou seria o começo?) do corredor... – Vamos entrar!Temos muito o que ensaiar!

Foram á contra gosto...Aquilo iria ser muito chato!Fizeram aquecimento separadamente, afinal, o professor sabe que a aula fica melhor sem as pessoas fazerem graça ou se alfinetarem...

Já estavam prontos para começar...O ensaio foi o básico, treinar a voz e após uma hora de treino eles pararam...Gina cantou um monte de músicas trouxas que ela nem sabia que existiam...Deixando bem claro que ela tinha uma boa percepção para cantar, ela conseguia pegar a música rápido e seguir cantando com a letra em mãos e a música ao fundo...

Ela tinha talento, só faltava um pouco mais de coragem...

Quanto á Draco...Ele pegou algumas músicas, ele era bastante seletor...Se não queria cantar aquela música, ele NÃO ia cantar MESMO!Músicas como "only you" e "When a man loves a woman"(Adoro essa última música!WHEEN A MAAN LOVES A WOMAAAN!Hehehe...Já Only you non faz parte das minha preferidas...) foram excluídas para a lista de rejeitadas...Mas ele encarou grande parte e cantou consideravelmente...Deixando o professor muito feliz...

- Essa semana vamos treinar coisas como passos básicos no balé e canto básico...Por isso vocês podem relaxar um pouco...A senhorita Gina só não deve saber muito balé, não é?Você fez alguma aula de canto antes de hoje?

- Bom...Não sei muito sobre balé, mas vou me esforçar...E quanto á canto...Eu participava de um coral na escola primária de magia(O que?Vocês pensavam que eles aprendiam á ler e escrever aonde?Em casa?), mas faz bastante tempo...Sei somente o básico...

- Mas mesmo somente sabendo o básico, você já sabe cantar bem...Vamos reforçar o que você sabe sobre canto e vou ter que te dar muitas aulas extras de dança...E o senhor, senhor Malfoy?Faz canto á bastante tempo?

- Faço canto desde pequeno...A Pansy me obrigava á ir com ela... – Ele falou em tom casual, um pouco menos frio do que de costume...

- Bom...Agradeço á srta Pansy por isso...Se não ficaríamos sem Fantasma... – Ele sorriu, parecia um pouco cansado... – Bom...Vamos á uma ultima música...Certo?

- Certo! – Gina respondeu animada...

- Bom...Como muitas músicas vocês vão cantar juntos, espero que consigam se entender nessa... – Começou a tocar uma música que o começo era somente um piano com bateria...Era uma música bonita(uma das minhas favoritas!0) e um pouco familiar aos dois...

Draco – "_I believe that when the hurting and the pain has gone_

_We will be strong, Oh yes we will be strong"_

Gina – "_And I believe that if I'm crying while I write these words_

_Is it absurd? Or am I being real"_

Draco – "_I believe that if you knew just what these tears were for_

_Gina - What these tears were for"_

Draco – "_They would just pour like every drop of rain"_

Draco/Gina – "_That's why I believe it is too late for anyone to believe"_

Gina – "_I believe that if you thought for a moment, took your time_

_You would not resign, resign…"_

Draco- "_Resign yourself to your fate_

_And I believe that if it's written in the stars, that's fine"_

Draco/Gina – "_I can't deny that I'm a Virgo too"_

Draco – "_I believe that if your bristling while you hear this song"_

Gina – "_Your bristling while you hear this song"_

Draco – "_I could be wrong or have I hit a nerve?"_

Gina – "_Or have I hit a nerve?A nerve?"_

Draco/Gina – "_That's why I believe it is too late for anyone to believe"_

Gina – "_I believe that maybe somewhere in the darkness_

_In the nighttime, In the storm_

_In the casino"_

Draco – "_Casino spanish eyes_

_And I believe"_

Gina – "_No I can't believe that every time you hear a newborn scream_

_You just can't see the shaping of a life"_

Draco/Gina – "_The shaping of a life"_

- Vocês já conheciam a música? – O professor estava sem fôlego...Essa música era cantada por uma só pessoa, sim...Ele tinha errado de música... – Parabéns!Cantaram muito bem ela...Estou chocado...Desde quando vocês conhecem essa banda trouxa?(Lê-se Tears For Fears!)

- Meu pai ouvia...Ganhou um...Anh...LP de um amigo trouxa quando a banda fazia sucesso...E eu ouvia quando era pequena – Gina falou sem jeito...Se lembrando que a mãe e o pai cantavam essa música com ela antes de dormir...

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente se virou e saiu da sala...A detenção já tinha acabado mesmo...

- O que deu nele? – O professor, sem querer, se perguntou em voz alta...

- Não sei...- Achando que era com ela...

- Pode ir agora senhorita...Nos vemos amanhã na aula de balé, certo?

- Sim...

Gina foi para a Grifinória, já era bem tarde e estava bastante frio, por isso deu graças á Merlin por ter levado o casaco...

- Doninha maluca – Ela fica se perguntando o porquê dele estar agindo daquele jeito hoje – Ah...Dane-se! – Parou um pouco...Pensando no que tinha acontecido antes da detenção... – Doninha boba...Quem ele pensa que é pra me chamar de raposa?

Bufou e entrou na torre, sem notar que alguém, alem dos quadros, ouvia suas reclamações...

- Ela insiste em me chamar de doninha! – Ele riu e foi para a Sonserina...

Continuaaa?

N/A: Bem...E aqui termina mais um capitulo...Estou MESMO sem idéias para o romance!

Gina – Graças aos céus!Não escreva a parte do romance então!

Draco – Você reclama, mas me adora, falando sério!

A.I – Vão começar...

Gina – Doninha...Gosto tanto de você quanto do Snape...

Draco – Não sabia que gostava do Snape...Que gosto estranho você tem...

Gina – Ai...Tapado!

A.I – Se querem brigar...Briguem outra hora...

Bom povo...Obrigada por lerem...Mas estou um tanto decepcionada, tem cada vez menos gente comentando!Não sei se essa é a causa do meu bloqueio...Mas acho que não é...Bom...Eu espero...

Aiai...Eu fiz uma capa pra fic...E também uma propaganda...Estão tão bonitas, espero que o Portal D&G volte a ser atualizado logo...

Hehehe...Acabei por ficar pouco tempo na praia...Mas deu pra dormir!

Anhé...A música lá de cima é "I Believe" do Tears for Fears...Não esperem achar a versão aonde duas pessoas cantam, porque somente o Roland canta...Tem outra versão no Scenes from the big Chair...Aonde Oleta Adams(Ahhhh...Adoro a voz dela!) canta...Mas nunca ouvi ninguém cantar essa música em dupla...Hehehe...As músicas Only You é de The Platters e When a man loves a woman é de Percy Sledge...

A música que o Harry cantou( a qual eu não fiz nenhuma questão de pôr a letra, já que o Harry é secundário) é Everything I Do do Bryan Adams...Não, não tem nada a ver com a Oleta...Eu simplesmente AMO Bryan Adams, acho todas as músicas dele LINDAAAS!Tanto que eu tenho o DVD de Spirit em casa, só porque ele que canta as músicas em inglês...Hehehe...

Bom...Vamos aos agradecimentos e respostas...

Agradecimentos e respostas

Nocas Lupin R : Olá!Hehehe...Que bom que gostou de idéia...Boa sorte na peça, se você for fazer!

Nha...Claro que pode...Só espero que isso não acabe ficando repetitivo, já que tem muita gente simpatizando com Fantasma...Tb achei que Behind Blue Eyes tem muito a ver com os dois...Hehehe...Beijuzzz...Feliz natal atrasado!E valeu por comentar!

**-D&G-**

Dark-Saturno : No problem que você non viu!Isso acontece...Anha...Valeu por dizer que tá lindo!

Hehehe...Tá todo mundo falando de Behind Blue Eyes!A música que a Gin cantou é You Light Up My Life, sabe Miss Simpatia?Aquele filme que tem uma fic com o mesmo nome...(Hehehe...Sim...Eu adoro essa fic...Mas sempre acabo non comentando!Foi maus!Gisele Weasley-sensei!GOMEN! Juro que vou comentar nas suas fics(Leio todas, mas nunca lembro de comentar...)

Anh...Voltando á resposta...Hehe...Está maior esse capítulo, né?Diz que tá!DIZ QUE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!;;

Hehehe...Obrigada por comentar...

**-D&G-**

Mel : Olá!

Ainda bem que você gostou da fic, isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo!Hehehe...Tb amo P.O, hehehe...Escolhi bem o nome, né?

Aiai...O Draco de fantasma...(suspira, completamente vermelha) Eu largava o Raoul na hora e corria pra ele...Pelo visto você também, né?Hehehe...Beijuzzz...E muito obrigada por comentar!

**-D&G-**

Ari : Ahhh...Finalmente uma Meg! Todas são Christines, mas non tinha me aparecido uma Meg ainda!

Imagino a vergonha que você passou, afinal, eu passo essa vergonha constantemente cantando com platéia...É horrível, você tem vontade de parar, mas sabe que não pode...Pior foi a vez que eu engasguei!Afff...Que mico!

Beijuzzz...E valeus pelo coment!

**-D&G-**

Ronnie : MORRE NON!Pelo amor de Deus, morre non !(Lê que ela tá morta, mas pelo próximo cap...) Anh...HEHEHEHEHE...(sem graça) Anh...Bom...Vou lhe dar o benefício da dúvida, pode ser...Afinal, não posso contar o que irá se passar nessa fic, se não vai ficar sem graça...

Beijuzzz...E agradeço pela sua review!

**-D&G-**

Ginny C. Malfoy : Olá moça!Hehehehe…Eu achei que o cap 3 tinha ficado estranho, mas estou feliz que o pessoal aprovou...Essas duas músicas dizem muito pra mim, apesar de que eu tenho uma queda por Behind Blue Eyes desde a primeira vez que eu ouvi...Já a outra foi por que a acho bonita...Hehehe...Sorte minha que está dando certo...E realmente, fiquei inconformada que o Eric non ficou com ninguém!Eu tb non gosto muito do Raoul...Hehehe..Tá aqui o cap 4...E já estou pensando no cap 5...Anhaaaaaa...Você gostou mesmo de Behind Blue Eyes, né?(Eu li sua fic...Hehehe...Tow adoraaaando!- Continua!¬¬ Se non continuar a sua tb non continuo a minha...)

**-D&G-**

Notas finais de uma triste autora: Bom gente...Vocês sabem que muitas fics aqui no acabam não sendo terminadas...E para a minha infelicidade acabei me deparando com uma fic ma-ra-vi-lho-sa...Só que...NON TEVE CONTINUAÇÃO...Alguém já leu Coisas belas e sujas da Ana Luthor?Bom...Essa é uma fic que eu digo: Gostei!Mas infelizmente non foi continuada ou concluída, o que me deixou muito chateada...

Anhé...Gente...Se esse cap non ficou muito bom desculpa, mas é que eu fiquei resfriada e ainda tow dodói...Mas logo, logo passa...Me falaram pra não escrever essa cap essa semana, esperar um pouco até sarar, mas...Tem muita gente lendo e por isso eu non me importo de quase desmaiar na frente do pc...(Anh...Sim...No meio do cap isso aconteceu...Mas tudo bem...)

Quando eu melhorar vou escrever o cap 5...Anhai...Estou com um pouco de sono...Por isso acho que posso estar escrevendo alguma besteira(Maldito remédio derruba cavalo!)

Anh...Por favor gente...Façam uma doida doente feliz...Deixem uma review, nem que seja pra falar Oi!

Bom...Acho que já falei de mais...Por isso eu abri um flog (vide o meu perfil – Homepage), vou postar algumas coisas lá...Por isso comentem!Huahuahuahuahua...Anhai...Achu q depois de postar essa fic eu vou dormir...

Beijuzzzz...

P.S – AINDA SEM BETA!GOMEN-NASAI PELOS ERROS!XX


	5. Chapter 5

Notas!

- Blábláblá (fala)

-"Blábláblá" (pensamento)

(Blábláblá) (comentários da Autora idiota, ignorem!)

Cap 5 – Pausa...

Depois de 3 semanas incessantes, o professor finalmente resolveu dar uma folga...

– Ai!Finalmente...Um tempo pra descansar! – Collin parecia bem cansado, apesar dele só ter falas...E aparecer em uma ou duas canções

– Que descansar o que, Collin? Temos que decorar as músicas, os atos e temos uma semana para decorar pelo menos o começo...E fora que os professores estão reclamando do rendimento dos alunos... – Luna dizia energeticamente, apesar dos companheiros da Corvinal não gostarem que a garota sente na Grifinória...

– Ora...Não é á toa...Estamos fazendo isso sem parar...Temos tempo de fazer lição correndo depois das aulas e de comer...Só!Acho que está muito puxado! – Gina falou antes de dar um suspiro cansado...

Estavam na mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã...Gina estava abocanhando muffins e tomando suco de abóbora, estava querendo se distrair um pouco...Já havia se cansado de tantas aulas de dança...

– "Pelo menos...Já fiz minha parte!Os passos que vou usar na peça eu já sei!" – Gina suspirou aliviada, pegando um pedaço de bolo de chocolate...

Sua mente foi, subitamente, parar em Malfoy...Eles já estavam treinando algumas músicas juntas...Mas até agora ficaram só na parte do espelho...

– "A parte mais legal que é o caminho para o templo subterrâneo a gente demora em fazer...Que raiva!" – Não queria admitir, mas Malfoy trabalhava muito bem...Era profissional nesse ponto, durante os ensaios ele nunca a provoca...Ás vezes a chama de raposa...Mas é só...

– Gin...Vamos! Sprout! – Collin a fez voltar a Terra…

– Ah! – despertou de seus pensamentos, suspirando logo em seguida... – Vamos...

No caminho Luna e Collin ficaram discutindo sobre um monte de coisas...Sempre era assim, Luna dizia, Collin descordava!E Gina...Bom...Nesses momentos Gina aproveitava para viajar um pouco na maionese...

Só que muitas das vezes que fazia isso...Algo ruim acontecia...E essa vez não foi exceção!

- Gin...Cuidado com o... – Collin tentou avisar, olhando por cima do ombro...Só que já era tarde!

Gina enfiou o pé em um balde cheio de água, se assustou, pisou no pano que estava do lado, escorregou no pano, caiu dentro do armário de vassouras, derrubou tudo que estava na prateleira direita, se levantou, bateu a cabeça na prateleira esquerda, derrubou todo o resto, conseguiu se levantar e andou de costas, assustada com toda a bagunça que fez esqueceu do balde com água e...

- Hey, Weasley! Toma cuidado, qualquer hora leva um coitado junto com você! – Malfoy sorria de forma bem perturbadora, com todo o seu ar superior...Ele tinha segurado Gina...Graças aos céus...

- "Pense de novo Gina, vai dar graças por um traste ter evitado que você caísse?" ME LARGA MALFOY!SOCORRO!ASSÉDIO!TEM UM TARADO ME AGARRANDO! – Gina berrou, assim que notou que Malfoy estava praticamente "carregando-a"...

Filtch, atraído pelo barulho, foi até o armário do primeiro andar e...Encontrou uma Weasley toda molhada, com a bunda dentro do balde que ele tinha deixado, estrategicamente, na porta do armário e um Malfoy muito fulo saindo pela porta principal dizendo alguma coisa sobre uma raposa e uma morte...

- Senhorita Weasley...Posso saber o que está fazendo sentada no meu balde?

- Tomando banho que não é! – Disse Luna...Meio aérea...

- Eu notei isso, senhorita Lovegood! – Disse Filtch um pouco mais nervoso... – Vou falar com a professora McGonagall...Agora dêem o fora daqui!

Collin e Luna agarraram Gina pelas mãos, arrancando-a do balde e saíram correndo, aproveitando que Filtch não notou a bagunça no armário(que se encontrava fechado)

Após a corrida básica chegaram ás estufas, aonde ouviram o grito furioso de Filtch...

- Estou ferrada! – Gina se lamentava... – Vou pegar uma detenção de 3 meses e não vou poder fazer a peça!

- Fica assim não, Gina! O professor vai te salvar! – Luna disse sonhadora...

- Agora ele é o defensor dos fracos, oprimidos e castigados pelo Filtch? Sejamos sinceros Luna! Ele vai diminuir o tempo de detenção ou a detenção vai ser com ele! – Collin falou bastante desanimado...Entregando um prendedor de cabelos para Gina...

- E falou a voz da razão! – Luna cantarolou, girando no banquinho...

- Bom dia, alunos!Hoje veremos como cultivar beladona!Abram seus livros na página 28 e vejam as propriedades mágicas dela!Mas não agora, queridos! – Sprout se exaltou, já que alguns alunos estavam pegando os livros agora – Quero que façam 2 pergaminhos sobre a Beladona, poções aonde é usada, propriedades e etc...Agora prestem atenção!Vamos pegar os bulbos de beladona...

A aula correu de maneira normal...Um aluno provocou outro, dizendo que não conseguiria engolir um bulbo daqueles e bem...Os dois foram para a enfermaria...Mas sem maiores emoções!

Depois Gina e Collin tinham aulas com Snape, enquanto Luna ia para Adivinhação...

Snape chegou com todo o seu bom humor matinal, tinha acabado de levar um aluno do terceiro ano para a enfermaria...

- Olá, alunos!Abram na página 53, poção do humor...Essa poção deve ser feita com cuidado, qualquer movimento muito brusco ou rápido faz com que a "alegria plena" que eu quero que façam se transforme em "humor negro" e exploda o caldeirão...Estou sendo claro? – Snape passou como um imenso corvo negro por entre as cadeiras, os olhos faiscando de raiva, como sempre, se sentou em sua cadeira e ficou observando..

Quando alguém bateu na porta...

- Com licença! – Uma garota de cabelos presos em um coque entrou na sala, deveria ter uns 20 ou 21 anos...Os olhos eram muito azuis, tão claros que quase eram brancos, enquanto os cabelos eram bem pretos... – Estou procurando a sala do Ed...

- Quem? – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando lembrar de algum Ed...

- Ah...É...Quer dizer...Edward, Edward Dean! – Ela disse sem jeito…

- Segundo andar, a sala com a porta enfeitada por um urso vermelho… - Snape fez uma cara de desgosto…

- Ah...Muito obrigada! – A mulher saiu correndo pela porta...

Collin cutucou Gina

- Quem era aquela?

- Não sei...Mas Luna não vai gostar muito dela...- Gina riu-se

- SENHORITA WESLEY! – Snape chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a ficar reta e dura como uma estátua – Talvez queira contar a piada á todos nós, não é mesmo?

- Desculpe professor...- Gina abaixou a cabeça...Aquilo sempre funcionava, bastava abaixar a cabeça em sinal de inferioridade e Snape não dava detenção...

- 50 pontos á menos para a Grifinória! – Snape falou de maneira clara e sorriu vitorioso...

Gina saiu bufando da aula de poções...Sua "felicidade plena" virou "mágoa profunda" logo depois de colocar o terceiro ingrediente...E Snape teve que tirar pontos...Mais 50...A grifinória toda ia matá-la!

- Calma Gin! Não fica assim não!Essa poção é sacanagem com que a faz!

- Eu sei! – Gina suspirou de novo(carai...Gina, filha...O que você tem, que tanto suspira?)

- Gina.. Já é a 5ª vez que você suspira hoje, sem contar quando você acordou, por que eu não sei se você suspirou ou não...O que há com você?

- Anh? Eu suspirei? – Gina se perguntou, olhando para o nada...

- Ah...Já entendi...Quem é o cara...Amiga? – Collin deu aquele sorriso de "te peguei!Pode ir falando!"

- Anh? Que cara? – Os olhos de Gina ficaram iguais á bolas de tênis...Luna acabara de pegar o trem no meio do caminho...

- NENHUM! – Gina falou rápido e saiu correndo em direção ao salão principal... – "Aff ...Eles podiam ser mais discretos e... Peraí ...Eu não gosto de cara nenhum!" ARGHHHHHHHHHHH...EU SOU UMA BURRA! "Agora eles vão ficar achando que eu gosto de alguém!E agora?E AGORA?"

- Gina? Você está bem? – Neville estava olhando-a espantado...Não é a toa...A garota só faltou se bater e se jogar pela janela...

- Estou bem Neville, obrigada por se preocupar! – Gina sorriu sem jeito...Estava agindo como criança...Uma vozinha, muito parecida com a de Collin, no fundo de sua cabeça gritou: VOCÊ SEMPRE AGE COMO CRIANÇA! – Argh... Collin, me deixe em paz!

- Collin? Não Gina! Eu sou o Neville... – Neville estava completamente contrariado e confuso...Gina não estava ajudando, já que não falava coisa com coisa...

- Eu sei Neville...É que o Collin estava me perturbando!Achei que era ele no fim do corredor! "Não vai colar!Não vai colaaaaaar!"

- Não...Era só um garoto da Lufa-Lufa... – Neville disse sorrindo...

- "COLOU! O.O" Ahhhh...Sim...Anh...Tenho que ir! – Gina saiu em pisando nos próprios pés...Apressada, querendo sair de lá...Quando, de repente, viu Pansy e Malfoy se agarrando no corredor seguinte...

Soltou uma exclamação...Enquanto alguma coisa "tomou conta" do seu corpo, fazendo-a dar meia volta e correr atrás de Neville...

- NEVILLE! – Ela gritou...

- Nossa Gina, que vozeirão!O que foi? – Ele perguntou sorrindo...

- Neville...Sabe...Eu queria te pedir uma coisa... "Peraí...Essa não sou eu!NÃO PODE SER EU!" – O modo de agir estava muito estranho...Ela mesma não acreditou, mas...Estava prestes a dar em cima de Neville! – "PARE!" – A sua voz gritava incessantemente em sua cabeça...Mas seja lá o que tenha "tomado conta" dela, estava em vantagem... – Nev...Quer namorar comigo?

Neville quase caiu para trás...Que Gina era aquela?Está certo que ela tinha mudado, mas aquilo já era de mais...Aquele olhar sensual, aquela expressão que ao mesmo tempo que era carente era...Interessante...

- Não quer, Nev? – Ela perguntou chegando mais perto, quase franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto os olhos brilhavam de maneira enigmática...

- Eu...Eu... – Neville estava sem chão agora...Gina tinha ficado louca, só podia ser isso! – QUERO! – Ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, corado...Nunca viu Gina assim...Ela sempre foi só sua amiga...

- Então... – Gina se pendurou no pescoço de Neville e o beijou...O garoto que antes estava sem chão...Agora estava sem ar...

Seria uma cena cômica, se não fosse tão séria!

Ao mesmo tempo que "Gina" beijava Neville, Draco e Pansy estavam vindo na direção deles...

– Olha só, Draco! Dois perdedores que se merecem! – Pansy riu-se do casal...Mas Draco...Bem...Ele estava um "pouquinho" nervoso...- O que foi, Draquinho?

- Pansy...Já te falei para não me chamar de Draquinho! – Ele a olhou de maneira ameaçadora...

- Eu sei...É que você fica lindo, quando fica nervoso... – Ela sorriu

Gina agora largou Neville, a tempo de ver Draco e Pansy se beijando de novo...Seus olhos por um momento se encheram de lágrimas e no outro...Estavam cheios de malícia...

- Olá doninha, olá cara de buldogue! – Ela conseguiu, chamou a atenção dos dois... – Neville, aproveite o momento, não é sempre que um animal beija outro de outra espécie! – Malfoy e Pansy estavam olhando-a chocados...Cadê aquela Weasley bobinha que sempre abaixava a cabeça para os outros? – O que foi?Tirem uma foto, já que gostaram tanto!VAI DURAR MAIS! – Ela se virou, pegou Neville pelo braço e passou pelo casal, indo direto para seu amado almoço!

- Gina...Acho que você não está bem...É melhor irmos á Madame Pomfrey...- Ele estava bastante assustado...A Gina não era assim...

- Bobinho!Não preciso de medicamento nenhum... – Deu um selinho em Neville – Estou ótima! "Você está!MAS EU QUERO MEU CORPO DE VOLTA!DÁ PRA DEVOLVER?" – Gina pensou melhor...Talvez agora não fosse a melhor hora... – Bom fofinho, estou indo me sentar com a Luna e o Collin, depois a gente se fala! – Ela jogou um beijinho no ar e foi em direção dos dois amigos...

- Gin! Por onde você andou? – Collin fez uma expressão meio sentida...

- Anh? Eu? – Ela voltou ao normal...Céus!O que tinha acontecido? – Ah...Eu me encontrei com o Neville no corredor!A gente começou a conversar e eu perdi a hora! Hehehe...

- Gina, você está bem? – Luna pareceu voltar do seu estado de Nirvana e pousou na Terra... – Você está pálida!

- NÃO! Eu estou ótima! – Ela se forçou a sorrir de maneira aberta...Funcionou um pouco...

- Gin...Acho que você deveria descansar um pouco, sabe? – Collin parecia claramente preocupado...E quando isso acontecia...Era melhor ela ser boazinha e ir para a enfermaria...

- Certo...Mas eu não posso ficar perdendo aulas desse jeito! – Gina tentava escapar das manias do amigo, mas nunca adiantava..

- NÃO! Você-vai-para-a-enfermaria-AGORA! – Collin subiu nas tamancas, como sempre fazia quando Gina estava doente, nem mesmo Ron fazia aquele escândalo todo...

- Sim senhor! – Gina bateu continência, deixando Collin meio sem graça ao notar que todos estava olhando...

Collin a puxava pelo braço direito, enquanto Luna puxava pelo esquerdo...Os dois com o mesmo objetivo...Levar Gina á Ala hospitalar...Quando o assunto era Gina, os dois se entendiam de uma maneira quase assustadora...

- Espe...Esperem aí! – Gina sempre fazia manha nessa hora...Não era muito fã da ala hospitalar...Por que sempre tinha Sonserinos em um dos leitos..

- Não mesmo!Se você continuar pálida desse jeito...Pode acabar piorando! – Luna e a mania de ajudar Collin nessas horas...

- Ma...Mas...

- SEM MAS NEM MEIO MAS, MOCINHA! – Collin parecia, de maneira incrível, a senhora Weasley quando estava brava...

- É que...Eu...Eu – Gina queria contar...Mas eles iriam tirar conclusões precipitadas...

- Você o que Virginia? – Collin colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando Gina intensamente...

- Não me chame assim...Você sabe que eu odeio... – Gina soltou um muxoxo...Chamá-la de Virginia era muito cruel...Ela odiava ser chamada assim em público...- Isso foi golpe baixo!

- Não...Poderia ser pior! – Luna disse, em seu estado constante de Nirvana...

- Luna, reencarnação de Budah do meu coração... – Collin dizia de maneira amável...

- O que foi? – Ainda em Nirvana...

- Me explica, porque Budah reencarnou em uma árvore? – Collin perguntou enquanto arrastava Gina

- Por que queria ver o mundo por outros olhos?OH NÃO!E se alguém cortar ele?Ou queimá-lo?Ou pior...E SE UM ESQUILO FIZER UM NINHO NELE?BUDAH, ESPERE!EU IREI SALVÁ-LO! – Luna largou o braço de Gina e saiu correndo...

- Collin...Você estava falando dela, né? – Gina perguntou abismada...

- Sim!

- Qual era a sua resposta?

- Para chegar ao Nirvana sem precisar de silêncio...Por isso reencarnou nessa doida... – Collin ainda a puxava...

- Sabe que você tem razão, mas não é melhor pará-la antes que ela se machuque?

- Não...Depois eu vou atrás dela...Agora vamos para a Enfermaria!

- Noooooooo... – Gina se agarrou na porta de uma das salas...

- Gina, largue essa porta agora! – Collin estava ficando nervoso...

- Ok... – Ela largou e seguiu Collin, não queria levar bronca...

Chegando na enfermaria Gina viu em um dos leitos um grupo de sonserinos...Todos se calaram quando Collin e Gina entraram...

- Olá queridos! – Madame Pomfrey apareceu do nada ao lado dos dois...

- Madame Pomfrey, a Gina está meio pálida, a senhora pode cuidar dela? – Collin mal acabou de perguntar e já foi embora...

- "Maldito!Me largou sozinha aqui!"

- Gina, sente-se no 4º leito, sim...Os outros ainda estão desarrumados por causa de alguns alunos encrenqueiros... – Pomfrey falou desgostosa...

Gina se virou e foi para o 4º leito...No 6º leito estavam os sonserinos, todos em volta de uma só cama...Pareciam um bando de urubus sobrevoando uma vítima...

Depois que viu a "vítima" passou a não considerá-la TÃO vítima!

- "Argh! Até aqui ele me persegue!" – Gina pegou o travesseiro do leito e o colocou na cara...Malfoy estava no 6º leito – "Maravilha!"

Logo Madame Pomfrey veio cuidar de Gina e a cambada da Sonserina se foi!(Se foi foram expulsos pela enfermeira...)

- Ora se não é a Weasley! O Longbottom beija tão mal assim? – Ele riu-se da cara dela...Gina ficara tão vermelha que quase sumia por entre os cabelos, se não fossem pelos olhos mentolados Draco acharia que ela se tornara invisível...

- E desde quando é da sua conta se o Neville beija mal ou não? – Ela disse sem encará-lo...

- "Como é?Ela não vai ser desdenhosa comigo?" – Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, aquela era a mesma Gina do corredor...Ou ela tinha uma irmã gêmea e ninguém sabia? – Por Merlin, Weasley...Levanta essa cabeça, tenha um pouco de amor próprio!No corredor você estava cheia de si...E agora parece uma raposa que está cercada por caçadores! – Isso estava se tornando um problema...Sempre que estava com ela...Ele falava o que lhe vinha na cabeça...

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DE RAPOSA!ÒÓ

- Melhor!Conseguiu achar seu amor próprio?Ou vou ter que ajudar ainda mais, Raposa?

- Chega disso, Doninha, você é um chato mesmo, sabia? – Ela disse enquanto afundava a cabeça no travesseiro...

- Sabe que o Testa-rachada e o Raposa irmão não gostaram quando eu falei isso? – Draco gargalhou, mas parou, fazendo cara de dor...

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? – Gina quase pulou no pescoço de Draco naquela hora...

- Nem pense nisso...Eles já fizeram o seu serviço!Me azararam até o Snape tirar as varinhas deles... – Draco pareceu cansado... – E depois...A cara que eles fizeram foi impagável! – E ele riu novamente...Um riso engraçado e divertido...Sem a típica malicia que sempre o cercava...

Gina ficou olhando-o morrer de rir...Aquela expressão, queria ver aquela expressão mais vezes...Foi como se ela visse um jovem Draco de uns 7 anos na sua frente...Sorriu com o pensamento...Na verdade, Malfoy não passava de uma criança que andava á cegas pelos corredores da vida...

- Ué Weasley...Não vai me bater? – Ele sorriu de lado, esperando uma agressão física ou verbal...

- Agora que você falou... – Ela imaginou a cara de Harry e de seu irmão ao saberem que ela andava beijando o Neville pelos corredores... – A cara deles deve ter sido hilária! – Ela abaixou a cabeça e tampou a boca com as duas mãos para abafar as risadas...

Foi quando sentiu uma mão quente sobre as suas...

- Não esconda o seu sorriso... – Malfoy abaixava as mãos da garota levemente, olhando o rosto dela com cuidado...

- "Ah...Que olhos lindos..." – Ela simplesmente o encarou, aquele olhar cinza, tão frio...Agora lhe parecia, ainda mais, um olhar de uma criança...

Gina virou o rosto...Envergonhada...Sentiu-se pequena perto dele, isso acontecia muito quando estavam juntos...Ela tinha aquela vontade doida de esconder-se e fechar os olhos...Para que ele não a visse como realmente ela era...

Puxou as mãos das mãos de Draco e se virou...Ficaram assim por um tempo...Ela vermelha, sentindo a respiração dele muito próxima e ele querendo puxá-la para que ela o encarasse...

- Senhor Malfoy? Pare de importunar a Gina, sim? – Madame Pomfrey apareceu com uma poção nas mãos – E Gina, por favor, deite-se, tem que descansar, se não a poção não faz efeito!

- Sim senhora! – Os dois falaram quase ao mesmo tempo...

Enquanto Draco fazia caretas por causa do remédio horrível, Gina sentia seus olhos pesarem...

- GIN! – Ela ouviu Collin gritar na porta da enfermaria, ela devia ter dormido e nem percebeu... – Gin! Acorda! Vamos, está quase na hora do jantar!Madame Pomfrey deu alta para você!

- Ah...Anh? – Ela ainda estava bem sonolenta, se levantou e olhou para o lado, Malfoy tinha ido embora... – Ah...Sim..Vamos...

- Você não vai acreditar, mas a Luna começou a atacar os esquilos lá dos jardins...Ela levou mesmo á sério aquela pergunta! – Collin a ajudou a levantar...

- Me passa a matéria de Astronomia e de Transfiguração depois? – Ela perguntou esfregando os olhos...

- Claro, Gin! – Ele fez uma pausa, tentando lembrar de alguma coisa... – Ah é!O professor Edward chamou você e o Malfoy...Mas como os dois estavam na enfermaria...Vocês vão ter que passar amanhã à tarde na classe dele...

- Ai...Mais essa agora! – Ela colocou a mão na cabeça e passou os dedos, nervosamente, pelo cabelo...

O jantar correu normalmente...A não ser pelo sumiço de Harry e Ron...

- Ah...Eles? – Hermione fez cara de espantada quando Gina perguntou aonde estavam...- Estão em uma detenção...O Snape os deixou uma semana na detenção...Eles mexeram com o Malfoy e o Snape os pegou... – Mione fez cara de pouco caso e começou a comer...

Gina olhou para a Sonserina, Malfoy degustava calmamente sua sopa...Enquanto Crabble e Goyle devoravam tudo o que aparecia na mesa...Suspirou, queria dormir mais!Ainda estava morrendo de sono...Encarou a salada que tinha pego e começou a brincar com um tomatinho...

Ela ficou falando em quanto o tomatinho rolava pelo seu prato: "Tomatinho vem...Tomatinho vai...Tomatinho vem...Tomatinho vai..."

Até que empurrou com muita força e o tomatinho voou na sopa Dino, que estava sentado na sua frente, espirrando sopa para todo o lado, principalmente em Dino...

- Vê o lado bom Dino!Agora você tem certeza que a sua sopa de tomate é de tomate de verdade! – Disse Collin, enquanto pegava o tomatinho da sopa de Dino...

- Que nojo! – Parvati disse, rindo com outras garotas...

- Gin...Amanhã a primeira coisa que vão comentar é: Virginia Weasley e o tomatinho KamiKaze! – Collin riu-se enquanto fazia mexia as mãos de maneira frenética...

- "Ai...Mereço!" – Ela parou e olhou para o prato – "Oba!Outro tomatinho!" – Ela sorriu e voltou a brincar com a salada...

Malfoy olhava tudo de longe...Rindo da cara da "Raposa" quando o tomate voou na sopa de Dino...

- "Criança!" – Riu, enquanto levava a colher(vazia) á boca...

- Draco...Você devia encher a colher de sopa antes...Sabe? – Crabble disse rindo...

Malfoy não falou nada, nem se mexeu...Ficou ali...Cheio de pensamentos...Até que uma coruja pousou na mesa da Sonserina...Era Hel a coruja de Draco...

Em sua pata havia uma pequena mensagem escrita em grego...Draco, depois de ler a mensagem, se levantou e foi em direção á Sonserina...

- Diga o que quer... – Encarou com desprezo as chamas da lareira – _Pai!_

A imagem de Lucius Malfoy se formou e meios as brasas...O pai de Draco sorriu de maneira maligna, enquanto o filho se sentava em uma das poltronas, aquela seria uma conversa longa!

Continuaaaa?

Hel: É deusa do mundos dos mortos na mitologia nórdica, filha de Loki, Deus do fogo, que é filho de gigantes...Ela é solitária e não se comove facilmente, quando seu pai(Loki) "matou" Balter ela não permitiu que a alma do Deus mais amado de Asgard voltasse por que um único gigante não sentia falta do Deus...Ela tem dois irmãos. Fenhir o grande lobo e a serpente do mundo...As formas que eles tem são somente ilusão, ensinada por Loki, na verdade são gigantes...

Acho que vou colocar o nome de Loki para o gato do Draco, o que acham? XP

N/A: Olá! Nuxaaa...Quanta Review!(assustada) Minna...Arigato! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews...Arigato, de verdade!Fizeram uma escritora doida muito feliz!Quase surtei quando vi o numero de reviews...E então comecei a gritar feito uma louca de tão feliz...E...Nossa!Quase 1000 Hits! O.O

Sinceramente as reviews passaram a me dar força pra continuar...Gente!As atualizações vão passar a demorar muito mais!Minhas férias acabam no dia 30!E por isso irei me ausentar durante algum tempo...Mas prometo continuar escrevendo para depois postar logo de uma vez, já que estou pensando em um novo projeto(nada a ver com My Angel of Music)...Minha Beta amou a minha idéia, e eu já tenho a fic formulada na cabeça...Só preciso passar para o papel...mas só farei isso depois de terminar My Angel Of Music...Que está prevista para ter uns 15 capítulos no máximo!

Anhé...Continuem comentando...Sinceramente...Depois de ler todas as reviews umas 15 vezes eu escrevi esse capítulo voando!XD

Até mesmo as notas foram escritas de madrugada...Agora são 5 e 40 da manhã e eu estou escrevendo as notas(ainda não acabei a fic, mas acho que termino ela ainda hoje!ÒÓ)

Me desejem sorte no meu 2º ano de Colegial!Eu irei precisar! Hehehe...

_**ANHÉ!VISITEM: WWW(PONTO)BROKENLIEN(PONTO)FLOGBRASIL(PONTO)TERRA(PONTO)COM(PONTO)BR**_

Anha...Quero dar um nome á essa seção...Por isso:

Momento(ou cantinho...opinem!) feliz da Lien(em vez de responder por Reply responde por aqui só pra gastar espaço! TT)

Nina Black Lupin: Olá moça!Agradeço pela sua review!

Hehehe...Uma das minhas primeiras fics D+G publicadas, estou me esforçando para o Draco e a Gina ficarem legais! Anha...O único problema com o clichê é que...Fica CLICHÊ! Tenho que ter mais idéias novas...Mas obrigada pelo apoio!(emocionada)

Também quer ler o livro de The Phantom? Ahhh...Eu estou quase comprando um no Submarino...Mas vai ser mais um na minha looooonga lista de espera...Estou lendo, só agora, O mito do sísifo(Albert Camus), As crônicas de Narnia, o livro dos sonhos( Sandman), A Torre negra 1 (Stephen King) e A senhora de Avalon!Quando eu terminar esses eu vou comprar o The Phantom! u.ú

Anha...Obrigada pelo comment! Beijuzzz...

**--------D&G--------**

Mel: Apoio você!Eu troco o Raul pelo Erik também!O Raul é um bunda mole!(para não dizer coisas piores!)Por isso o lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, incrível, estupendo, magnífico, perfeito, em suma o anjo da história é o Draco e não o Harry...Nada contra os fãs dele, é só que eu não sou muito fã do complexo de menininho coitadinho dele...Mas gosto do Harry também!Ele é um personagem interessante, só acho q a J.K poderia ter pegado mais leve...Afinal...Ter todos ao redor morrendo já é demais!

Vc tb tem tara por personagens maus? 0 Huhuhuhu...Vejo uma grande amizade se formar!0 Amo MUITO caras maus...Mas nunca encontro nenhum cara interessante o suficiente como o Draco! T-T triste non?

Já estou bem melhor!Está tudo indo bem!Achei um Perfect Guidebook de Matantei Loki Ragnarök...Por isso estou melhorando rápido para ir comprá-lo!(olhos brilhando com a imagem de seu amado Loki-sama!)Aaaaaahhhhhh...Loki-sama!(apaixonada)#

Vi a peça em Port...Mas na fic as músicas serão em Inglês!XX

Obrigada pelo Comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Lilica Soneghet: Ebaaaa...Que bom que gostou!Aqui está o capítulo 5!-

Obrigada pelo Comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Sandy Mione:Hehehe...A don...Draco! Fica lindo em Phantom...Mas realmente non irá cantar All I Ask Off You! Principalmente depois que minha beta zoou o Raul e a música! XD

(Lembrando da besteira que a beta falou) HUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAU(camisa lavada, comida na mesa e cueca passada...)Christine! That's all I ask of you...Aiai...Desculpa...Gosto dessa música também!Ela é muito bonita...Seqüestrei o CD da minha tia por causa dessa música, de "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" e também de "No Woman No Cry"

Se você quiser me mandar All I Ask Off You em Port…Eu non reclamo! Rsrsrsrs...

Alguém que compartilha minha dor!Coisas Belas e Sujas é uma fic ótima!(minha beta leu e começou a fazer um monte de propaganda...)

Rsrsr... Obrigada pelo Comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Dark-Saturno: Vou me esforçar para os capítulos ficarem cada vez maiores!Prometo!ÒÓ

Rsrsrs...Muitas águas vão rolar, minha cara, o beijo deles vai demorar pacas!Vai ter todo um processo, apesar que rolou beijo entre o Nev e a Gin(recebendo vaias)...Ok, ok...Estou de coração partido também, mas...(tomando coragem) é preciso!(pose heróica)

Obrigada pelo Comment! E desculpe, mas a fic vai acabar demorando um pouco para sair! T-T

**--------D&G--------**

Mari G. Malfoy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...Por favor! Non se mateeeee! T-T E non ponha a culpa em mim!Sou uma pobre escritora falida!Se me processarem eu estou perdida!(Huhuhu)Anha...(lendo a review do cap 3...)Obrigada pelos elogios(caindo na real)...Hehehe...É estranho...Mas fico feliz com as ameaças de atentado á minha pessoa...XD

Significa muito para mim que as pessoas gostem do que eu escrevo!Por isso quando digo que eu quase chorei de emoção ao ver o numero de reviews que essa fic está rendendo, acredite, tire o quase da frase, muitas vezes eu chorei de felicidade na frente do pc e agradeço do fundo do meu coração o retorno que todas vocês me dão! Mas...Please! NON SE MATEEE!T-T

Pq eu vou chorar muito! Non vou escrever mais a fic por me sentir culpada e ainda me mato e vou pro céu te encher o saco(Gente boazinha, ao contrário de mim, que comenta em fics vai para o céu! 3) rsrsrs...Brincadeira...Agradeço a ajuda e o apoio...Li sua review e fiquei super assustada, mas logo depois caí na risada!XD

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Deia: Hehehe...O romance ainda está no ar...É só o Draco e a Gina deixarem de ser chatos e pararem de me enchem falando: "Não quero fazer par romântico com ele(a)" e "Que droga é essa?Nada de romance nessa fic"...Acredite...Ás vezes penso se vale a pena deixar os personagens tão reais quanto eu...

Também sou suspeita...É meu casal favorito e não escondo de ninguém!Sou capaz de arranjar uma camiseta "Eu amo Draco e Gina" e sair correndo em frente de fãs fanáticos de Harry e Gina! XD

Mais um cap! 3

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Nocas Lupin R: Alô!Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior...E espero que goste desse...Ele é, meio que, pra tirar um pouco o clima pesado...Não faço idéia se o cap 5 está sendo um pouco vulgar, mas espero que esteja bom! Aiai...Fãs de romance, me aguardem...Esses dois vão admitir que se gostam, nem que eu tenha que trancá-los em uma sala vazia, tocando musica romântica ao fundo!ÒÓ

Esse negócio de Doninha e Raposa me deixou rindo também...A idéia do "Raposa" veio por causa da minha beta que ficou me chamando de Kitsune(raposa em Japa) por causa do meu cabelo vermelho e jeito fofo... u.u#

Beijuzzzzz...E está atualizado!

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Licca-Weasley-Malfoy: Hehehe…Aqui está a continuação!XD

Nhaaa...Elogiaram meu gosto músical!(completamente feliz) Agora a pouco!EU FUI ELOGIADA PELO ME GOSTO MUSICAL!UAAAAHH!(Feliz da vida)Hehehe...Agradeça á minha Beta! Gosto de "Tias Fofinhas"(N/Beta Enfurecida: Odeio qdo ela faz isso! Qtas vezes vou repetir? TEARS FOR FEARS!¬¬#)por causa dela! XD Me obrigou a cantar Woman In Chains(mas só a parte da Oleta!) e eu acabei gostando...Hehehehe...

Beijuzzzz...Até!

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy: Uaaaaaahhh...Obrigada pelo elogio!(emocionada)O musical me encantou de uma maneira que eu TINHA que escrever essa fic! Se não eu não conseguiria viver na dúvida: Se as pessoas iam gostar ou não...

Hehehe...E aqui está o cap 5!Non?-

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Ronnie: Anha...Vontade non me falta!Sincero!Estou morrendo de vontade de contar o que irá acontecer...Mas non posso...Mas vou dizer uma coisa...O Nev foi somente o PRIMEIRO!A outra Gin vai aprontar muito antes de ter que escolher entre o Harry e o Draco! Huhuhuhu...realmente! DRACO E GINA FOREVER! Hehehe...Faz uns 4 anos que gosto desse casal!XP

Beijuzzzzzzzzzz...

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

MaRi MaLfoI bLaCk: Ebaaaaaa...Agora sim eu fui elogiada!Quase converti alguém que non gosta do casal!0(Mais feliz do que criança em manhã de Natal) Uaaaaaahhhh...(ficando muito emocionada de repente...)Sério...Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic...Toda vez que alguém fala bem dela por review eu fico muitíssimo feliz!(Na verdade eu fico vermelha, feliz e emocionada toda a vez que alguém elogia a fic ou me elogia, já que não estou muito acostumada...)

Obrigada, obrigada e aqui está o cap 5!(ainda emocionada)

Beijuzzz...

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Lou Malfoy: Achou o cap fofo?Foi?Foi?Diz de novo?0

Rs...Foi difícil escrever aquelas malditas falando mal da doce Gin...Mas...Ossos do oficio!u.u

Hehehe...Mais alguém que gostou das brigas da doninha e da raposa...Imagine como serão os filhos deles! Terão corpo de doninha, serão vermelhos e terão um rabo felpudo! Ahhhh...Kawaiiiii!#

(imaginando as criancinhas falando: "cala a boca", "vem calar!") Hehehehe...

Sinceramente...Eu queria ter feito um beijo...Mas ae a história ficava meio complicada...Minha idéia é unir e separar!HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAU...Brincadeira, brincadeira!XD

Nhaaaa...Vou acabar demorando um pouco para atualizar daqui pra frente...;;

Beijuzzzzzz...

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

TheBlueMemory: Olá!Aiai...Somos parecidas, amo tudo que é de The Phantom! Aiai...A versão do Nightwish é uma das minhas preferidas(apesar de no começo da música dar pra ouvir ela respirando...)...Só não gosto da versão do Lacrimoza...A vocal deixa a voz em um tom muito obscuro...Parece que está tão concentrada em dar mistério á voz que esquece que a música pede um tom mais suave...Adoro o fantasma dessa versão!Ele tem um "Q" todo dele!XD

Um conselho...Non imagine até elas melhorarem...A maioria ainda está cantando mal! 

Hehehe...O Sev apareceu!O Dumble vai aparecer por breves momentos e vamos ter aula da Madame Minnie(Rsrsrs...A fic em que li isso é muito boa!XD)Huhuhu...O cinema todo gritou "PEDALA ROBINHU!" na hora em que o Snape fez isso...Sabe aquela parte em que o Olho tonto tira a perna?Eu comecei a "gritar": Olha! Full Metal Alchemist! 0 o cara da frente cutucou o do lado, virou pra mim, sussurrou "é verdade" e falou pro outro "Olha! Full Metal Alchemist!" foi hilário!XD

Gininha cresceu...E vai dar um pé na bunda dos olhinhos de sapinho cozido! Hehehe...Mas é claro...Eu vou me divertir um pouco antes disso! Huhuhu...

Kuss pra você, Christy!

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Ginny C. Malfoy: Ebaaa...Sabia que você ia aparecer!XD

Anha...Tenho que abrir a página da sua fic! E tenhu que comentar!-

Affff...Sincero...Estou que non agüento mais!Passei as últimas...Anh...São 7 e 10...Uma hora e pouco respondendo reviews! XX

Agora sei como as pessoas que escrevem fics que tem bastante comments se sentem! (mas fico feliz por ter recebido tantas...)

Anha...I Believe é difícil de achar mesmo!Minha beta se matou para achar!u.u(N/Beta: Vc acha no kazaa em fim de semana ou pede pra Li o meu msn q te mando! É um inferno achar essa música)

Uaaaaaaahhhh...(fazendo pose ao estilo kagura de furuba em cima do KyoKitty)Fui elogiada!-

Aiai...Valeu mesmo!Vou continuar a fic, no meu ritmo, mas vou!Vocês me dão vontade de continuar!Por isso Arigato de novo!Prometo que deixo um OI em cada capitulo da sua fic, ok? Assim que eu voltar a sentir meus dedos!XD

Beijuzzzz...Até logo!

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

Kitten Malkavian: Eba! O HARRY EH SECUNDARIO SIM! 

Non se preocupa...Vai continuar assim por um BOM tempo...Non que eu o odeie...Non gosto, nem desgosto...Estou em cima do muro!XD

Boa sorte na procura! 3

Realmente!Eu as fiz muito más, merecem ser castigadas!Vão comer muito chocolate e vão ficar cheias de espinhas!HUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAU(não...Isso é muito cruel...Vou fazer elas terem uma dor de barriga e pronto! u.ú)Nhaaa...A Gin é perfeita SIM!E ninguém muda a minha cabeça nesse ponto! u.ú

Ahhh...Elogiaram minha ficzinha de novooooo...Ebaaaa...Espero que continue gostando da fic!

Beijuuuzzzz...

Obrigada pelo comment!

**--------D&G--------**

AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH...Minhas mãos vaum cair!Mas estou feliz!Recebi um monte de reviews!0

Se eu morresse agora, morria feliz! 3

Hehehehe...Ainda tenho 3 páginas de fic para fazer...Por isso...Mãos, agüentem! ÒÓ


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 – **Shine** - Brilhe

**I never really feel quite right**

**I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong**

**Every time I look at you, you seem so alive**

**Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it**

**I'm following every footstep**

**Baby on your own you take a cautious step**

**Do you wanna give it up?**

_Eu nunca realmente me senti muito bem_

_Eu não sei porque, tudo que eu sei é que tem alguma coisa errada_

_Sempre que olho para você, você parece tão viva_

_Me diga como você faz isso, guie-me através disso_

_Eu estou seguindo todos os passos_

_Baby por conta própria dê um passo cauteloso_

_Você quer desistir?_

Sentou-se na luxuosa cama do dormitório masculino... Sentia seu corpo cansado, sua cabeça latejava, estava fraco...Ainda não entendia aonde o pai queria chegar...

-"FAÇA!!!!" – Essa palavra não saia de sua cabeça...Lucius teria enlouquecido?

-"Não posso fazer isso..." – Ele repetia a si mesmo, enquanto se levantava, andando bambamente pelo quarto... que ele devia fazer?Qual atitude ele ia tomar?

Perguntas sem respostas vinham em sua mente, atormentando-o... Quando um pequeno sorriso foi recordado... O sorriso de Gina Weasley... As bochechas coradas, os lábios sorrindo suavemente, as mãos tentando esconder e conter aquele sorriso tão belo...

Seu coração parou por alguns instantes... E um sorriso bobo se formou em seus lábios... Gelou ao notar aquele sentimento de conforto... Teria ele enlouquecido?Ou aquele sentimento era fruto do ódio que sentia por seu pai naquele momento?Já não sabia... Estava entre "fazer" o que seu pai mandara ou "sentir" aquele sentimento e a ira de seu pai...

Mas mesmo que ele escolhesse a segunda opção... O que levaria Gina Weasley a amar um homem de coração frio que a humilhou por toda a vida?

Sorriu de modo amargo e se deitou... Provavelmente aquela noite iria ser longa...

Enquanto Draco se atormentava em meio a pensamentos confusos... Lucius sabia exatamente o que devia fazer... Seu plano estava armado, sua vingança seria doce e Dumbledore somente observaria seu protegido ser jogado as chacais...

A gargalhada fria como uma lâmina cega se espalhou no ar... Uma felicidade insana invadiu a alma de Lucius, tudo aquilo pelo que ansiou estava para acontecer... E seu mestre iria recompensá-lo por seus esforços... Com certeza iria...

Voltou a pensar em como aperfeiçoar seu plano... Não poderia haver falhas, pois se houvesse seria o fim de Lucius... E então lhe ocorreu uma coisa, uma idéia cruel que deixaria a todos tão atentos para o perigo exterior, que os faria não notar que há um perigo interior... Aquilo era perfeito...

Sorriu satisfeito, pegou a capa e saiu do escritório...

- Lucius, aonde vai há essa hora? – Narcisa perguntou séria

- Fazer um trabalho para o mestre, amor... – Lucius respondeu de modo simples.

- Não volte muito tarde... E não se esqueça: Não pode matar ninguém! – Narcisa voltou sua atenção ao livro a sua frente

- Mas amor... – Lucius ainda tentou contestar

- Ordens do Mestre... Se quiser encará-lo o problema é seu! – Narcisa o ignorou...

Lucius saiu bufando da mansão... Aquela mulher era insuportável!Ás vezes não sabia por que aceitou se casar com ela...

Mas aquilo não era importante agora... Somente queria fazer sua vitima sofrer muito... Não ao ponto de matá-la, mas quase isso...

Entrou sem problemas no ministério, apesar de tarde, ele sabia que Weasley ainda estaria lá... Encapuzado e sorrateiramente entrou no escritório de Arthur...

-Boa noite! – Lucius se aproximou de Arthur como um relâmpago – E também... Boa noite!CRUCIUS!

Arthur somente conseguiu pegar a varinha, mas o feitiço que ele pretendia usa ficou preso em sua garganta... Pois fora substituído por gritos, berros e depois lamentos... Malfoy havia o torturado até que o pobre homem não mais se movesse...

- Sinto muito, Arthur, mas... Meus planos são mais importantes do que sua existência miserável! – Riu-se e foi embora...Abandonando Arthur Weasley, semi-morto no piso frio...

Draco chegou á uma conclusão... Iria fazer o que lhe desse vontade, se ficasse tentado em se divertir com a jovem Weasley, o faria, mas se seu ódio por Potter fosse maior... Então... Por que se segurar??

Sorriu tristemente, era mais uma vez o Draco inventado por Lucius Malfoy... Sem personalidade, sem emoções... Somente orgulho, tristeza e luxúria seriam suas companhias...

Seu coração clamava pela libertação dos sentimentos por Gina e sua alma se partia por completo em pensar aquela monstruosidade a qual teria particípio... Mas... Esse era seu destino... Nada mais, nada menos...

**But all I want is for you to SHINE**

**Shine down on me**

**Shine on this life that's burning out**

**I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right**

**And I act like I don't know why**

**I guess a reaction is all I was looking for**

_Mas tudo o que eu quero é que você brilhe_

_Brilhe sobre mim_

_Brilhe nesta vida que está queimando_

_Eu sei, tem um monte de coisas que não entendo_

_E eu ajo e não sei porque_

_Eu acho que a reação é tudo o que eu estou procurando_

Os ensaios prosperaram e o dia de apresentação cada dia mais perto... O coração e o estômago de Gina querendo ir para fora...

- Gina, eu sei que está nervosa, mas não pode ficar passando tão mal por causa do nervosismo... – Luna dizia enquanto segurava os cabelos da amiga...

- Não tenho culpa!Tem gente que quando fica ansiosa come, outras ficam com a adrenalina á mil... Eu vomito, qual é o problema?Isso é normal!!! – Sentiu outro enjôo e voltou á vomitar.

- Não querida, normal seria se fosse um ou dois dias antes da estréia... E não trocentos meses antes!

- Pra você parece trocentos meses... Mas para mim... Vai parecer semanas! – Gina se levantou e se pôs á escovar os dentes e quase engolir meio tudo de pasta de dentes...

- Gin, por que não usa magia para tirar o gosto ruim?? – Luna fez uma cara de tédio

- É que eu gosto desse negócio de creme dental! – E apontou pro lugar que estava escrito "Com gostinho de morango" (Tandyyyy!!!! 0)

- Agora fez sentido! – Luna riu… - Vamos... Duas aulas de Transformação!

Aula particularmente divertida, ter que transformar metal em bichinhos de cristal foi muito divertido!Principalmente ao ver Collin transformando, distraidamente, o pedaço de metal em um bicho retorcido de cristal foi... Engraçado!Principalmente depois que o garoto deu um pulo e um grito, e ainda conseguiu pegar aquele negocio feio e jogar na professora Minerva!

Teve mais uma aula de história da magia e uma de Adivinhação... Que para ela era meio bobeira, mas mesmo assim fazia por causa de Collin...

- Bem meus queridinhos!Hoje... Iremos ler a sorte no sal!Alomancia, meus queridos!ALOMANCIA!Vamos, peguem um punhado de sal e joguem no recipiente á sua frente!

Luna jogou de qualquer jeito, Collin, extasiado, jogou com a maior fé... Já Gina...Bom...Simplesmente tacou o sal, que caiu para todo o lado...

- Com mais calma, querida – Disse a morcega velha – Ora... Vamos ver o que o futuro te reserva!

A professora parou por alguns instantes...Olhou mais perto e com mais atenção...

- Ora querida, você vai passar por bons bocados de agora em diante!Mas... Isso daqui – Apontou para um montinho que, para Gina, não tinha forma de coisa alguma – Quer dizer que você só terá um grande amor em toda a sua vida... Meus parabéns! – Ela sorriu incomodada... – Bem queridos!Como tudo que é muito bom... Dura muito pouco...

- Diga por você! – Luna sussurrou para os dois…

- Nos vemos na semana que vem!E não se esqueçam de fazer dois pergaminhos com previsões! – Ela acenou e assim que o último aluno saiu... Ela se pôs á pensar... – Merlin... A minha leitura somente poderia estar errada... Aquela garota... Irá presenciar algo muito grave... Mesmo depois daquele horror em seu segundo ano… E agora isso??

Gina, Luna e Collin desciam as escadarias...

- Amiga, você ouviu o que ela disse??Talvez aquele gato arrogante seja seu príncipe!! – Collin disse sonhando

- Príncipe arrogante e que me odeia!Grande coisa – Ela disse revirando os olhos...

- Confessou! – Collin parou de frente para ela com um salto – "E que me odeia" você se importa sim!!! – Ele disse imitando a voz de Gina...

- Não me importo, nunca me importei, nem vou me importar! – Gina virou o corredor e bateu de frente com alguém...

Ela já estava pronta para xingar, achando que era o Malfoy... Mas... Acabou se decepcionando...

- Gina, podemos conversar?? – Disse Neville…

- Claro! – Gina olhou para os amigos, implorando por ajuda e eles somente acenaram como se dissessem "Boa viajem e boa morte", sabe... Como se ela fosse o Titanic e eles o pessoal que ficou em Terra... Só que no caso... Eles sabiam que o navio ia afundar... E sozinho!

- "MALDITOOOOS" – Foi o que ela pensou quase chorando...

- Olha Gin... Eu gosto de você... Mas não tanto assim...

- "Perai... Ele vai me dar um fora???" – Gina não sabia se ria ou se chorava...Rir por ser Neville que estava dando um fora nela, não que ele não fosse grande coisa...Mas puxa... Essa era novidade e chorar...Bom pelo mesmo motivo... Se nem mesmo Neville, o cara mais encalhado de Hogwarts – "Depois do meu irmão" – Ela anotou mentalmente, queria alguma coisa com ela... Então o negócio tava difícil!

**You looked through me, you really knew me like no one has EVER**

**looked before**

**Baby on your own you take a cautious step**

**Do you wanna give it up?**

**But all I want is for you to SHINE**

**Shine down on me**

**Shine on this life that's burning out**

**I know, I know, girl you got something**

**SHINE (shine it on to me)**

_Você olhou através de mim, você realmente me_

_conhecia como nenhum outro antes_

_Baby por conta própria dê um passo cauteloso_

_Você quer desistir?_

_Mas tudo o que eu quero é que você brilhe_

_Brilhe sobre mim_

_Brilhe nesta vida que está queimando_

_Eu sei, eu sei, garota você tem algo_

_Brilhe (me ilumine com o seu brilho)_

Malfoy estava andando pelos corredores, indo para o corujal, quando foi virar a esquina, viu Gina e Neville conversando...

- Olha Gin... Eu gosto de você... Mas não tanto assim... – Começou Nev

- "O que esse babaca está fazendo???Dispensando a Gina??Ele é maluco??" – Draco pensou inconscientemente – "Não que isso seja da minha conta, na verdade eu até concordo!Afinal quem ia querer ficar com ela???" – Corrigiu e olhou para Gina – "Ela é uma baranga!!!" – Só que na verdade...De baranga ela não tinha nada!

Cabelos vermelho, tinha ficado mais escuro de um tempo para cá...Antes era vermelho berrante, agora é vermelho de Tiziano...As sardas estavam clarinhas e os olhos... Ganhando uma curva suave e feminina... A garota tinha belas curvas, ninguém podia negar, e principalmente pernas belas e delicadas...

- "Certo... Eu menti... Ela é… Bonitinha" – Pensou se repreendendo…

- Gina... Eu sei que você gosta muito de mim, outro dia você me agarrou e tal... Mas não vai dar certo... Você deve estar confundindo sentimentos... Por isso, me desculpa, mas não ia dar certo!

- Tudo bem Nev… - Ela disse mais triste do que feliz e ainda conseguindo interpretar super-bem… - Eu entendo! – Fez que estava magoada e saiu andando pelo corredor, com toda a dignidade que lhe restava...

Neville viu que falar com ela seria perda de tempo e foi embora...Depois que Neville tinha ido ela virou a esquina, aonde Draco estava agachado ouvindo a conversa e...

- Ai... – Caiu por cima do sonserino e quase bateu a cabeça no chão, isso se Draco não tivesse se jogado para trás bem á tempo de segura-la...

- Não olha por onde anda, Weasley? – Disse soltando veneno...

- E você devia colocar uma placa "um jegue está agachado aqui, cuidado para não tropeçar, quase bater a cabeça no chão e morrer" – Gina disse fula...

- Ué... Só por que o Longbottom te deu um fora você vai ficar irritadinha?? – Draco riu-se da cara que ela fez...

- E você fuinha, vai cuidar da sua vida e não me enche o saco! – Ela disse se levantando e quase indo embora...

- Mas... Eu acho que ele não merecia você... – Malfoy disse sério...

- Ah... É mesmo??? E quem me merece??? – Gina disse tão irritada que não percebeu o que Malfoy tinha acabado de falar...

- Eu... – Ele chegou bem perto dela, a assustando um pouco, segurou o queixo dela e olhou fixamente no fundo dos olhos dela...

Gina se perdeu completamente... O azul era tão envolvente e misterioso... Que ela poderia ficar horas, dias fitando as densas cores naquele olhar...

- Com certeza que não quero! – Malfoy riu e se afastou da garota...Não queria admitir, mas estava mesmo aliviado em ver que ela não estaria com um idiota... – Afinal...Você não passa de uma raposa!

Ela ficou brava de novo...Chegou bem perto de Draco e puxou-o pela nuca...

Encostou os lábios no canto da boca dele, depois mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior..O garoto ficou sem reação...Fechou os olhos e buscou pela boca da ruiva...

- Você não disse que eu não quer me merecer...Afinal...Sou só uma raposa! – Ela disse rindo...

Ele a olhou sério...Os olhos brilhando de uma maneira indescritível...

- Dane-se o que eu disse! – E a puxou pela cintura...Ficaram mais uma vez cara a cara...A respiração de ambos acelerando...O rosto corando e o coração ficando cada vez mais apertado...

-GINA!!! – Ouviram alguém chamar por ela...E se separaram...- Aí está você – Disse Luna ignorando Malfoy completamente... – Seu pai...O seu pai... Ele...

- O que foi Luna... Fica calma! – Gina segurou a amiga para que ela não caísse no chão...

Draco ficou desconfiado e seus temores foram confirmados quando Luna disse:

- Ele... Foi atacado...Por alguém... E está internado em estado grave! – Luna cuspiu as palavras quando Gina sem querer a soltou...

- Ele... O papai... – Gina ficou em estado de choque...E teria ido ao chão se Draco não a tivesse amparado...

- "Agora o show de Lucius Malfoy começa..." – Draco pensou enquanto carregava Gina para enfermaria, acompanhado de uma trêmula Luna...

**Shine down on me (I wanna feel it)**

**Shine on this life that's burning out**

**Baby on your own you take a cautious step**

**Do you wanna give it up?**

**But all I want is for you to SHINE**

**Shine down on me (just show me something)**

**Shine on this life that's burning out (you give me something**

**that I never**

**know)**

**Shine (it gonna kill me if you give something away)**

**Shine yeah (I wanna know what's going in on your mind)**

**Shine on this life that's burning out**

_Brilhe sobre mim (eu quero sentir isso)_

_Brilhe nesta vida que está queimando_

_Baby por conta própria dê um passo cauteloso_

_Você quer desistir?_

_Mas tudo o que eu quero é que você brilhe_

_Brilhe sobre mim (só me mostre algo)_

_Brilhe nesta vida que está queimando (você me deu alguma coisa_

_que eu nunca soube)_

_Brilhe (isto vai me matar se você jogar isso fora)_

_Brilhe sim (eu quero saber o que se passa na sua cabeça)_

_Brilhe nesta vida que está queimando_

Continua

N/A: Bem...Esse capítulo foi inspirado na música "Shine" que é a abertura de Hellsing...E é uma música muito fofa e...Sei lá!Eu adoro ela!!XDD

Espero que estejam gostando da fic...Se non estiverem podem mandar review reclamando...Mas se gostaram...Mande review assim mesmo!XDD

Não...Sério...Mandei reviews...Nem que seja pra falar : Oi!A fic ta uma droga! Deleta ela e faça um favor à humanidade! )

Gente sério...Eu estou fazendo o possível...Mas está o maior inferno na escola...Obrigaram a gente á fazer uma maquete de um salão...Com TODOS os detalhes...Ou seja...Virou o maior AUÊ...Tá todo mundo cansado e estressado...Peço paciência para vocês e prometo arranjar tempo para escrever...É que eu estava a semana toda saindo da escola ás 6:30 da tarde e nos finais de semana eu só queria dormir e recuperar o tempo perdido( tava indo dormir 11 da noite pq ficava fazendo lição, pensando no trabalho e estudando e acordava 5 da manhã...Vida difícil...)

Não é que eu queira arranjar uma desculpa...Mas é que realmente eu estava cansada e até minha beta estava de mal-humor e ia falar: A fic tá uma droga! Deleta e faz de novo!

E depois que a maquete fica pronta...É provas e mais provas e recuperação...

É sério...Fizemos umas 50 provas em menos de 4 meses!Façam as contas!!!É judiar de mais dos alunos!!!Desculpem, mais uma vez!Agora é 3º ano!!!!No começo vou tocar a fic..Depois...Só se conseguir tempo!!! T-T

Agora aos agradecimentos(E por falar nisso...Quero que os reviews cheguem aos 60 dessa vez!XDDD É sério!)

Nina Black Lupin – Olá!Ainda bem que está gostando da fic! (cheia de esperança e felicidade)Hehehe...Esse negócio de ler muito é vicio...Estou tentando parar de ler 15 livros ao mesmo tempo!!!XDDD

Estou tentando... Tenha paciência! TT

Obrigada pelo review!! x

licca-weasley-malfoy – Hehehe...Obrigada pelo elogio!!! -

Pq todo mundo cisma em ficar me cobrando??? TT Eu sou uma só...Não que eu não goste que me cobrem mais aí eu fico me sentindo mal por deixar os outros esperando... TT (pega lenços...Assoa o nariz...)Aiai...Tudo bem...Passou...XDD

Sério vou continuar a fic a jato nessas férias... Só não posso dizer que vou escrever um capítulo por dia por que aí seria suicido!XDD

Obrigada pelo review!!!!

Franinha Malfoy- É...Eu não sou muito normal...E adoro fazer uns comentário meio...Anh...(Assobiando)

Hehehehe...Aqui está o 6º!!!!(mudando, estrategicamente de assunto)Ainda bem que está gostando da fic!Esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais sério...Fiquei pensando com os meus botões: Só comédia direto ia ficar muito bobo e ninguém ia levar á sério...

Anh..Quanto á coruja...Desculpa...É que eu escrevi o significado correndo...É assim...Hel, na mitologia nórdica, é a Deusa do inferno...Ela, Hel, é filha de Loki...Loki é o Deus do fogo e é um gigante(raça inimiga dos Deuses de Asgard)...Loki tem mais dois filhos, a Serpente do mundo e Fenrir...

Como Hel é Deusa do Inferno, seu pai(Loki) lhe pediu que fizesse um exército para o dia do Ragnarök...Ragnarök é o dia do juízo final( a batalha entre Deuses e Gigantes) e quando a maioria dos Deuses morre...

Em um episódio Loki(pai de Hel) causa a morte do Deus mais querido de Asgard(Balter)...E todos os serem da Terra tem que querer o retorno de Balter ou Hel não permitiria sua volta(a volta de Balter)...Mas quando um único gigante diz que por ele Balter poderia ficar no inferno, Hel não permite a saída dele(Balter) da terra dos mortos...Isso mostrou como Hel era impetuosa, de sentimentos fortes e inabaláveis ...Por isso coloquei o nome dela na coruja...

Espero que esteja melhor explicado...

Huhuhu..Action vai demorar um pouco, sim...Eu sou MUITO cruel...

E quanto á Gina deixar de ser atrapalhada...Desculpe, mas isso vai passar a ser parte dela...Já ouviu falar que "Deus castiga"?Esse é o exemplo clássico...Ela está passando por uma maré de azar...E até ela se acertar isso não vai passar...

Rsrsrs...Obrigada pelo Review!!! -

Dark-Saturno – Huhuhuuuuuuuuu...É...Ela beijou!XDDD

E o Nev vai ser o menos ruim que ela vai beijar na fic toda..(zoeira...O "menos ruim", e põe menos nisso, é o maravilhosamente gotoso Draquinho!)

Tipo... Anh...Quanto ao seu tratamento...DESCULPA, MAS EU SOU SÓ UMA POBRE ESCRITORA QUE NÃO GANHA NADA ESCREVENDO FICS E NEM TEM EMPREGO!!Por isso não seja má!!!TT Não deixe uma pobre escritora de fics na falência!

Obrigada pelo review!!!! )

Sandy Mione – Desculpa non mandar o e-mail...É que eu estava sem tempo mesmo!Foi mau!!!TT

Todo mundo me xingando por que a Gin beijou o Nev!!!! A Gin anda um saco pq eu fiz ela beijar o Neville e o Draco tá um porre por que fica rindo da Gin!!!

Gina- Bem feito...Fez besteira agora agüenta!(com raiva)

Autora(a vitima!) – Socorrooooooooooo... TT

Draco – Huahuahuahuahua...

Gina/ Vitima – CALA A BOCA!PÁRA DE RIR!!! 

Draco – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA (Correndo) XDD

Obrigada pelo review!!! D

Lou Malfoy – Rsrsrs...Achou mesmo que está fofo???Então aguarde...Gin vai ficar cada vez mais estabanada e o Draco vai ficar cada vez mais enciumado e fofinho(Draco bravo e com ciúmes é muito xéxi(entendam como sexy!)

Anh...Mais uma pra me matar por que a Gin beijou o Nev! Melhor o Nev que a bunda do Snape!!!(desculpa a palavra!) 

Hehehe...Esse negócio de raposa é pq a minha beta me chama assim ás vezes...E como Doninha e Raposa não se dão bem...Eu pensei...Pq non??? (cara maníaca)

Estou fazendo o possível quanto ás atualizações!!!

Obrigada pelo review!!! P

Mel – Isso ae!!!Morte ao Raoul!!!!!(batendo na mesa) VIVA O DRACOOOOO...!!!!XDD

Aeeee...Inuyasha!!!Faz o maior tempo que não assisto aos eps...Mas vi o 4º filme...O melhor ainda é o 2º!XDD

E é verdade...O Inu-kun não é o certinho, tonto e bonzinho!Aiai...O Sesshy...(L)(L) (mania por emoticon do MSN XD) o Sesh é véri, véri xéxi( very, very sexy!!XDDD Na minha versão é claro!)

Na verdade vai ter mais climas do tipo...Só que...Depois de hoje vai voltar ao 0!!!(pode jogar tomate!)

Logo, logo eu posto outro!!

Obrigada pelo review... 3

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black – Nhaaa...Tudo bem...No problem!!Quando der pra comment vc comment...Mas mandando review ta ótimo!!!Tipo...Nem dá pra colocar ninguém como beta pq a Hith já é...E se alguém pegar o cargo ela não fala mais comigo por um boooom tempo... TT Ter melhor amiga beta é um problema!(Nota da beta: bota um booooom tempo nisso!!!)

Tipo...Família eu meio que tenho...Uma família que nem comment nas minhas fics...Bando de filhos e de irmãos desnaturados que nem ligam pra mim!!!(Aiai...Vou chorar na pia por causa disso! )

Olha...Ajuda eu não dispenso...Pq minha beta fala: Escreve e não enche! TT

Nem tow mais entrando no MSN...Desculpa mesmo...Depois daquele dia tá a maior bagunça!!!Trabalho, escola, trabalho, provas, trabalho, excel, trabalho, um tempinho pro Runescape, trabalho, reunião pra falar sobre o trabalho, trabalho, trabalho e...Eu já mencionei o trabalho??

Chiu...Agora eu me meto ali e quebro o clima "O romance está no ar" por que non pode rolar nada MUITO chans!

Obrigada pelo review...

Elektra015 – Ebaaaa...Mais elogios!!!Non tem problema ser suspeita... A minha beta que é minha beta e devia ser crítica sempre diz que tá muito boa...XDDD

Aiai...O Sr. Andrew fez um favor ao mundo fazendo a ópera e o Sr.Gaston um bem á todos por ter escrito o livro...

Aiaiaiai... Point Of No Return...O fantasma tem "pegada" nessa parte, heim??Uiui...(se abanado)

Hehehe...Tá aí o capítulo...O 7 deve sair logo...Eu espero... XX

Obrigada pelo review... 8-)

dama mary potter – Obrigada pelos elogios!!!!(feliz da vida)Fico muito feliz, mas muito mesmo que goste desse gênero de fic...Agradeço por essas palavras!Com as reviews eu fico com mais vontade de escrever!

Obrigada pelo review!!!! ;

kanna – Nhai...Desculpaaaaaa...Eu tava sem tempo pra nada...Até pra ir ao banheiro o tempo era contado!!!(tipo...Não é pra tanto...Mas era quase isso)

Está aqui o novo capítulo...O 7 deve sair logo...Mais ou menos 2 semanas ou até as reviews chegarem á 60...\o/

Obrigada pelo review:)

Musa-Sama – Prontoooo...Aqui está o cap novo!!!Obrigada por ter gostado dela...E desculpe a demora!

Obrigada pelo rewiew!!! \o/

Beca-Malfoy – Nyuuu...Vc veio procurar aqui por ela???(emocionada, quase ás lágrimas) Você acabou de fazer uma autora muito feliz!!!!O portal está sem atualização...E por isso nem estou mandando nada...Eu estou concorrendo na SongClash!!!Vai dar uma olhada depois!!

Tb acho PO maravilhoso e fico muitíssimo grata que ache que estou levando a história bem!!(com vergonha) Na verdade acho que não mereço tantos elogios!!!!

Obrigada pelo rewiew!!!!! 9

AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES!!!!POR FAVOR COMMENTEM AEEEEEE...(berrando feito louca pq quase chegou á 50...) SE CHEGAR Á 60 EU ESCREVO MAIS RÁPIDO!!(huhuhuhu)


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7 – Lágrimas, risos e... Escadas maníacas? Oo

(Flashback)

- O que foi Luna... Fica calma! – Gina segurou a amiga para que ela não caísse no chão...

Draco ficou desconfiado e seus temores foram confirmados quando Luna disse:

- Ele... Foi atacado...Por alguém... E está internado em estado grave! – Luna cuspiu as palavras quando Gina sem querer a soltou...

- Ele... O papai... – Gina ficou em estado de choque...E teria ido ao chão se Draco não a tivesse amparado...

- "Agora o show de Lucius Malfoy começa..." – Draco pensou enquanto carregava Gina para enfermaria, acompanhado de uma trêmula Luna...

...DG...

Acordou assustada, olhou para tudo ao seu redor, estava escuro... Procurou por um relógio, mas não achou... Tentou se levantar, logo em seguida desistiu, pois sentia muita tontura, quase como se tivesse rodopiado com a vassoura e batido de frente com o chão...

Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e finalmente percebeu que estava na enfermaria... Não se lembrava de muitas coisas, mesmo que se esforçasse muito para isso, sua mente vagava lentamente...

Ouviu barulho de passos e esperou um pouco, talvez Madame Pomfrey ainda estivesse acordada...

- Alvo...Talvez seja melhor nós pedirmos ao irmão para falar com ela quando amanhecer... – A voz da professora Minerva era baixa...Quase um cochicho...

- Talvez fosse mais fácil, mas temos que nos assegurar que ela esteja bem... E que ela irá nos procurar caso note qualquer coisa... – Dumbledore parecia estar ralhando com a professora de Trasfiguração... – Tenho que me assegurar que ela não irá tentar caçar bandidos como o irmão...

Ela fechou os olhos e afundou a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro... As lembranças voltando lentamente...

- Virginia? – Chamou o professor – Sei que está acordada... Temos que conversar...

Gina abriu os olhos e se sentou... Estava bastante triste... E também cansada... Os travesseiros da enfermaria eram muito moles!!!

- A Srta. Luna já a informou do caso essa tarde, mas estamos aqui para lhe dar uma boa notícia... E também uma não tão boa...

"Uma não tão boa!Meu pai está internado nada pode ser tão ruim..." – Pensou Gina amargurada...

- A boa notícia é que seu pai está passando bem... Está inconsciente ainda, mas estará bom logo... – Disse o professor...

- E a má...? – Perguntou Gina mais aliviada...

- Não é má... É apenas não muito boa... – Disse Minerva – Creio que não é muito... Aconselhável que continue atuando na peça...

Gina arregalou os olhos, queriam que ela parasse de atuar?!

- Eu _quero_ atuar! – Gina estava muito abalada, não iria desistir de cantar e frisou bem o "quero" para que percebessem logo os seus sentimentos quanto á aquilo...

- Virginia... Sabemos que está na peça por vontade própria, mas... Sua família acha melhor... Não passar por mais essa... Pressão – Dumbledore falava como se quisesse consolá-la... Mas não adiantou muito... – Não nesse momento...

- Não vou sair da peça! – Ela começou – Meus assuntos familiares não devem interferir nesse assunto!Como eles esperam que eu me torne responsável... Se quando eu tenho um compromisso eles interferem contra a minha vontade? – Ela olhou para o nada... Não ia agir como uma criança mimada, ia agir como uma adulta, afinal ela já era bem crescida... – Não vou desistir da peça, meu pai está mal... Isso é um fato, mas ele não ficaria orgulhoso se eu desistisse por causa disso!

- Eu sei Srta. Weasley, mas... Isso não é conosco... É com sua família, se sua mãe achar que é melhor assim... – McGonagall disse em um tom triste... E se levantou – Pela manhã seu irmão vai te visitar... É melhor pedir apoio á ele...

Ela e Dumbledore se foram, deixando Gina sentada na cama... Olhando para o nada... Cansada e um pouco triste...

Seu pai inconsciente, e não podia lhe apoiar, seus irmãos... Um bando de super-protetores que nunca a deixavam em paz... Sua mãe... Deveria estar muito triste por isso não lhe daria ouvidos, como sempre fez!

Estava sem saídas...

Afundou a cabeça mais e mais nos fofos travesseiros, desconfortáveis, da enfermaria...

Virou-se para o lado... Encarando a fraca luz do Sol, que ainda iria se erguer...

Respirou fundo... Fechou os olhos e num fio de voz começou a falar...

**-Little Lottie**

**Thought of everything and nothing ...**

**Her father promised her**

**That he would send her the angel of music**

**Her father promised her ...**

**Her father promised her ...**

Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, sempre a apoiou e a protegeu muito mais do que seus irmãos idiotas... E precisava dele mais do que nunca nesse momento... Era o único da família que o apoiava 100 , ouvira a conversa de seus pais... Sua mãe estava insegura quanto ao fato de Gina ter o papel principal... Seu pai a acalmava enquanto dizia que a filha deles era forte e que superaria a inveja e os comentários maldosos... Se eles a apoiassem...

"Papai, por favor... Me ajude á tomar essa decisão... Talvez eu não seja tão forte quanto você acha..."

Passou alguns minutos quieta, em sua cabeça as palavras de Angel of music ressoavam...Calma e lindamente...

- **Father once spoke of an angel**

**I used to dream he'd appear**

**Now as I sing, I can sense him**

**And I know he's here**

**Here in this room he calls me softly**

**Somewhere inside hiding**

**Somehow I know he's always with me**

**He, the unseen genius...**

Então lhe ocorreu, precisava de apoio dentro de sua família... Então pediria ajuda a Hermione e Harry, afinal, eles eram praticamente seus irmãos e iria conseguir convencer Ron...

Agradeceu seu pai mentalmente, iria pedir á Collin e Luna para chamarem Harry e Hermione logo pela manhã...

O sono logo veio, assim como a manhã...

Ele ficou acordado a noite toda... Lucius era um maníaco homicida!Está certo que até alguns anos ele teria rido da cara dos Weasleys, mas... O que foi que o mudou tanto?

Mesmo a resposta sendo óbvia ele preferia ignorá-la... Olhou o relógio, eram 7 da manhã, se levantou da cama e trocou de roupa apressadamente... Queria vê-la, saber se estava bem... Mas...

"Preciso de uma desculpa!" – lhe caiu a ficha depois de estar pronto...

Ela abriu os olhos, a claridade vinda das janelas não deixavam ela dormir mais...

Reclamou baixinho enquanto cobria o rosto com os travesseiros...

- Gin?

Ela abriu os olhos bem devagar, a luz ferindo seus olhos e a voz da pessoa a desanimando...

- A gente tem que conversar, Gin – Ron dizia...

Estavam somente eles na enfermaria e Ron fazia uma cara muito estranha... Quase que como alivio...

- O que quer? – Ela se virou na cama, ficando de costas para ele...

- Olha... Eu sei que está brava, mas é melhor... – Ron começou...

- Melhor para quem? Para você, não é? Não vai ter que ficar protegendo a bebezinha da mamãe... E vai poder dormir tranqüilo sabendo que sua irmã não vai cair nas mãos do Malfoy... – Ela disse com a cabeça coberta pelo cobertor...

- Claro que não é isso... Bom a segunda parte até é verdade, mas você não é mais a bebezinha! – Ele exclamou sem pensar muito...

- Então por que me tratam como se eu fosse uma, Ron... – Ela descobriu a cabeça e o fitou com os olhos chorosos – Me deixa cantar, por favor!

- Gin... Isso não é comigo, mamãe quer que você vá para o hospital... – Ron a olhou tristemente, estava aliviado por ter saído da peça... Mas sua irmã queria mesmo participar...

- E para quê? Para ficar em agonia enquanto nosso pai está desacordado? – Ficar no hospital não é o que o papai iria querer Ron... Ele ia querer que nós fizéssemos o nosso melhor e depois contar á tudo que aconteceu... Caso ele não acorde á tempo de ver a peça...

Ron ficou calado... Ela estava certa, Arthur sempre os motivou á esse tipo de coisa... E principalmente por ser uma peça trouxa... Aonde eles iriam aprender muito sobre os não-bruxos...

Gina ficou incomodada pela silêncio do irmão...Deitou e se cobriu novamente... Sabia que não poderia contar com ele...

- Se não temos mais o que falar, vá embora e me deixe em paz... – Ela falou sem virar para encará-lo...

E foi o que ele fez, saiu da enfermaria e do lado de fora encontrou Harry, Hermione, Collin e Luna...

- Ela não vai escutar... – Ele disse somente aquilo antes de se sentar no chão, cansado...

- Então, talvez... Luna e eu devêssemos-mos tentar... – Collin disse...

- Collin, posso ir falar com ela antes? – Hermione o encarou... Ela queria ajudar Gina á ficar na peça... Mas... Não sabia se esse era o correto á se fazer...

- Então vão vocês, Hermione e Luna... É melhor que vocês a acalmem, enquanto eu converso com o Harry e o Ron – Collin falou muito sério, o que era incomum e quase assustador...

As duas garotas entraram no quarto e viram Gina deitada de barriga para cima, de olhos fechados...

- Gina? – Hermione começou...

- O que foi? – Ela nem fez um esforço para abrir os olhos, ficou ali... Simplesmente ignorando os olhares das amigas...

- Sei que é difícil, mas talvez... – Hermione continuou...

- Seja melhor você sair da peça logo de uma vez e parar de ser um estorvo! – Gina falou melancólica...

- Não Gi, claro que não é isso... – Hermione se assustou com aquela atitude, Virginia estava realmente de péssimo humor...

Não ia ser fácil amansá-la... E muito menos acalmá-la...

Do lado de fora Collin continuava encarando os dois indivíduos que estavam felizes por Gina sair do teatro... E ambos ligados pelos mesmo motivo... Medo de Malfoy...

- Eu sei que querem protege-la – Collin falou calmamente, as palavras afiadas como lanças atravessando os dois á sua frente – E sabem que eu também quero vê-la bem... Mas não podem negar á ela o direito de atuar... Sendo que ela é realmente boa!

- Não estamos negando nada á ela... – Harry disse com um pouco de raiva...

- Exclusão é negação!Vocês agem como se fossem donos dela, deixe-a fazer suas próprias escolhas! – Collin continuava falando, seu desprezo, pela falta de interesse dos dois, crescendo...

- Não diga como se fosse fácil! – Ron finalmente fez alguma coisa, se levantou e ficou encarando Collin...

- Eu sei que não é fácil... Você amar tanto uma pessoa e deixá-la fazer suas escolhas sozinha, mesmo sabendo que ela poderá se ferir...Sei o quanto é doloroso ficar somente vendo ela se mover lentamente e não fazer nada, por que se fizer... Vai estar tentado viver a vida dela... – Collin falou um pouco rápido e vermelho de fúria...

- Se você sabe... Então não se meta! – Ron rebateu...

- Então acha que tem o direito de viver a vida dela?Fazê-la ter um monte de arrependimentos?Acha mesmo que ela vai ser feliz assim? – Collin o cortou enojado...

- Se ela estiver sã e salva em casa, SIM! – Harry que respondeu por Ron, ele estava nervoso por aquela besteira sentimental toda que Collin apresentava á eles – E depois... O que você tem com isso!Ela é somente sua amiga, não lhe cabe tomar partido por ela!

- Se vocês a escutassem, talvez eu não fizesse isso! – Collin começou – E é exatamente por eu ser amigo da Gina, a pessoa mais importante para mim, que eu a defendo de pessoas cegas como vocês! – Ele abriu a porta da enfermaria e uma Gina furiosa correu pelo corredor...

Quando pensaram em ir atrás dela... Ela já estava muito longe...

- O que aconteceu? – Ron perguntou...

- Ela queria ficar sozinha um tempo – Luna respondeu enigmática...

Draco estava quase virando o corredor da enfermaria quando ouviu a conversa dos três... Pelo jeito... Virginia era muito querida por quase todos os rapazes de Hogwarts... Já ouvira muitos comentários de que ela era bela, meiga e estabanada e tudo isso só aumentava a raiva de Draco...

Quando um vulto vermelho passou correndo, ele soube... Que agora era a hora de finalmente ganhar a coração e a simpatia de Virginia...

"Como ele me mandou fazer... Que patético!"

Foi o ultimo pensamento de Draco antes de sumir no corredor...

**N/A:Olá pessoal!!!** n.n

Hehehehe...Andei meio sumida, eu sei... Mas peço... Na verdade imploro que me perdoem... E ainda comecei outra fic do nada, só para piorar a situação...Hehehehe...Vou tentar terminar isso logo... Só que a história está saindo bem diferente do planejado... O.O

Mas ainda sim vou continuar fazendo o Lucius malvadão e biruta... E o Draco um adorável canalha como sempre foi!!(L)

**Fics legais para ler...(**E comentem nelas... Non imitem essa traste aqui e comentem...)

**The Phantom of the Opera - **Assuero Racsama (Uma magnífica adaptação da peça e do livro... Espero conseguir fazer 50 que o Assuero-sama fez(mas acho que non consigo nem 10 T-T)... Anhé... Caso o Sr. Leia essa recomendação... Desculpe não comentar... Estou realmente um tanto apressada nesses últimos tempos...)

**A culpa é da Branca de Neve** – Manu Black (Uma comédia excepcional! Apesar de estar somente no 1º cap, tenho certeza que promete muito! \o/ Manu-sama... Gommen por non ter comentado... T-T)

Só li estas fics nesses meses que andei sumida... O último capítulo foi postado correndo, assim como esse... T-T Peço que realmente me perdoem, mas estou fazendo o possível!

**Área-nada-a-ver!**

Já tomaram H2OH da pepsi???Eu estou pra lá de viciada nisso...Apesar de eu achar esse "Sem açúcar" meio suspeito, mas deve ter algum tipo de adoçante(aspartame)...

Alguém já assistiu "Click"???Foi o ultimo filme que eu vi...(estou lendo feito uma tonta, mas quase non vejo filmes... A non ser quando passo a FS na casa da minha prima...) Toca Everybody wants to rule the world dos Tears!!! \o/ Só um trecho de nada… Mas pelo menos toca!!! E a music do The Cranberries é muito boa!!Apesar de eu gostar mais da Zombie! 0

O livro que estou lendo no momento é" Delírio" de G. H. Epheron(Hallie e Donald)... É um suspense legal!Só que eu comecei comprando o 3º livro... T-T Agora é ir atrás do 1º e do 2º!!!!

Li "Marley e eu"... E é MUITO BOM!!!Até chorei em uma parte...(Nada de contar o livro...Se non fica sem graça) e li "A Mão do macaco" de W. W. Jacobs, um dos livros de terror mais famosos entre as pessoas que conheço!E um dos melhores!!Só que eu só consegui a versão resumida... Vou ter que traduzir o original que tem mais páginas!!! 

Também li a série "A mediadora" da Meg Cabot e ao contrário de "O diário da princesa" esse livro é muito bom(Nada contra a Mia, mas no 5º livro ela ficou meio chata...E só queria saber da porcaria do baile!) e "A garota americana" é meio viagem, mas muito legal... Tem uma fic com base nesse livro "Eu salvei Lucio Malfoy" da Anaisa... Estou morrendo de vontade de ler ela, mas tempo...

**Agradecimentos e respostas!!!!**

Gente... Kd aquele monte de comments??? T-T Essa é a parte mais divertida de se fazer... As respostas dos comments... A minha maior alegria na vida!!!(Depois de escrever fics, claro!)

Biazinha – Hehehe... Fico feliz que tenha gostado!!!!Bom... O Draco não vai ficar de boa durante um bom tempo... Ou seja, vai aparecer bastante... Se Deus quiser! A peça vai sair logo... Daqui a uns 2/3 caps... Ela vai fluindo naturalmente por isso já tenho alguma coisa pronta!!! \o/

Arigato pelo review!!!

Anna – Obrigada pelo elogio, para a fic, e aqui está o cap novo... Vou começar logo o próximo, mas non prometo nada por que minhas aulas começar no dia 31...

Arigato pelo review!!!

Musa – Na verdade a atitude do Malfoy-pai não estava exatamente nos planos! O.o A idéia surgiu do nada e criou raízes! Como uma erva daninha, sabe?Quanto ao Draco... Ele é perfeito e infelizmente meio previsível! T-T A Gina que andou mudando um pouco... (Será que alguém notou???)

Arigato pelo review!!!

Luhh – Erro do FF!Ela está incompleta ainda e terá mais capítulos(Se eu conseguir terminar... T-T) vou atualizar logo que for possível!!!

Arigato pelo review!!!

Foram poucas, mas mesmo assim fiquei muito feliz(Berrando: Alguém ainda lê essa porcariaaaaaa... BANZAI!!!!!)


End file.
